Dragon Tale
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple escort job, nothing complicated about just had to be on his guard was all. Well nothing could have prepared him for the white haired beauty who literally threw his entire life in chaos and discord. Just when he thinks he can deal with everything life throws a curve ball at him in the form of a blast from the past,seven years from the past to be exact
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new story which is gonna be Laxus centric while paying attention to the main story line for the most part with the exception of my oc, it takes place pre sun village arc. Anyway this idea has been bugging me for ages I really wanted to write it but too many other stories but now that some are done well there we go, after reading some other fics parts of the story such as the introduction my oc became influenced and any specific chapters that had to be created for them. Well I hope you like this story here goes nothing**

Fiore, a nation of roughly 17 million and a landscape dotted by guilds, these guilds are home to many aspiring young wizards and veterans alike. They have produced countless legends over the years since their creation and shall continue to do so for the foreseeable future; but one guild stands above the rest, one that happens to the number one guild of Fiore…Fairy Tail.

It was just another typical day for the wizards of the number ranked guild, although it was slightly more tranquil in the usually rowdy guild than usual, instead of tables and chairs flying around the guild hall as well as the odd body or two everyone was rather calm and relaxed and none more so than the guild's master, Master Makarov.

Why is this you may ask, well the guild's two biggest trouble makers weren't present, both Natsu Dragneel, resident fire dragonslayer and Gray Fullbuster, resident ice-make wizard and even when he isn't aware of it stripper, had both been specifically requested by a client for a job together for the fourth time in a week and a half. Much like their elements the two didn't exactly see eye to eye although you could argue they were best friends, still it was their absence that had created this peace much to the boredom of the rest of their team, ever since the guild came first in the grand magic games there were wizards being asked for, primarily those who took part in the game left right and centre. It did wonders for their pockets but the same couldn't be said their exhaustion as even some of the best members were finding it hard to keep up with the constant stream of jobs.

Almost everyone was present at the guild except for Gray and the dragonslayers bar Laxus and Wendy who were just lounging around or well one would continue to be as the other's Grandfather called him over. "Laxus we need to talk now" although begrudgingly Laxus got up and proceeded to follow his grandfather in to his office. "Look whatever it was I didn't break it" were the first words that left the blonde mouth making the elderly midget quirk an eyebrow.

"No, that isn't why I called you in. The reason I asked you in was because of this" Makarov said holding out a letter addressed to the guild, "read it" Makarov urged his successor who then began skimming through the lines, it didn't take him long to finish although he wasn't any clearer on why he was here. "So what of it, it's just requesting help and says it's S-class material why ask me when Scarlet and Mira are just downstairs?" Laxus asked although it wasn't his grandfather who answered him but instead the first master of the guild through her astral body.

"If you read it carefully it says that it's addressed to Fairy Tail's current master, which in my own opinion sounds like this person may have known the guild master before Makarov, Precht" Mavis said in an informative tone causing Laxus' eyes to narrow his last encounter with the second guild master was not a pleasant one, he went to that fight blind with no indication of the enemy's abilities and was lucky to come out alive. "You mean Hades what of the old coot?" he inquired with an involuntary snarl.

"What the 1st is saying boy is that if this person was associated with Hades when he was still a part of the guild then we may need to consider this job at a higher level than the standard S-class quest, as well as this it asks only one mage come and the strongest we have at our disposal. Even if everyone were in the guild with the exception of Gildarts you are still are strongest member, you proved that in your battle against Jura" Makarov further informed his grandson who now understood why he was called up.

"So it's a one-man team mission, to where did it say again?" Laxus asked just to be sure of his destination so that he could leave immediately, "It's in a town to 2 days north of crocus known as Altnus, the client will be in the manner house overlooking the town" Makarov confirmed, "Hhm and all it says is that help is required?" "Yes, strange as it is it doesn't provide that much information, in any result be careful" Makarov said to his grandson with a dismissive tone before the 2nd generation Lightning dragonslayer left the office and went down to the main hall of the guild where his ever loyal trio of bodyguards were waiting for him.

"So where we off to boss" Bixlow asked with his tongue hanging out of his mouth before it was followed up by the annoying chatter of his 'babies' "Yeah boss; where we off, where, where" "God those things are annoying" was all the blonde could think before answering, "Not we, me, solo mission that gramps want me to take care off wait here until I get back…that's an order!" Laxus started off in a neutral tone as he walked past them towards the guild doors but before Freed could say anything about the thunder legion always needing to be there to protect their glorious leader Laxus had turned around and shot them a glare accompanied by the order with his voice taking on a serious tone

Not one to disobey their leader especially when he got serious like this the trio wisely backed down as the towering blonde mage walked out of the guild his trade mark fur lined coat blowing in the wind as it hung on his shoulders. "This job better be worth it, this'll be the 5th one in almost two weeks" Laxus groaned to himself before going off to get supplies and hesitantly a train ticket to Altnus which would take at least a week to get to by train and considering he was a dragonslayer he was strongly considering just using his own magic to get to his destination. However, he decided to go against it because traveling almost a week's distance by train would leave even him drained by the time he got there. So although it was reluctant Laxus got his equipment and ticket before boarding the train.

5 days later in Altnus

"Sir are you okay you look a little pale?" one of the female attendants asked Laxus as the train pulled into Altnus station, "It's nothing just an upset stomach" he lied in response not wanting anyone other than Mira to know he had the humiliating weakness known as motion sickness. As he got off the train and set foot back on land he took a moment to regain his sense of balance before forging on towards his client.

"Well if that isn't the place I don't know what else it could be" Laxus said to himself as he looked up towards the top of a cliff overlooking the town, "Excuse me stranger but you aren't thinking of going there are you" a friendly old store vendor asked out of curiosity getting the Lightning mages attention. "What of it?" Laxus asked in response with a bored look plastered on his face, "It's just that I wouldn't recommend going up there, It has been abandoned for well over a century and rumour has it there is some sort of evil creature dwelling inside but it may not just be a rumour as recently no forest life comes near the building" The store vendor said which peeked the dragonslayers curiosity as well as his surprise.

"Thanks for information gramps but I think I'll be okay, I'm here on a job and things aren't adding up from the get go lucky me" Laxus replied in a neutral tone before marching on towards his destination. It didn't take him long to get to the top of the cliff and reach the building which now that he had a better look at it looked like a rundown dump there were holes and everything in the building.

"WHOEVER SENT THE JOB TO FAIRY TAIL SHOW YOURSELVES!" Laxus shouted out, although this would be a major no when addressing a client on a normal job there was something about this mission not adding up and it by far wasn't your normal request as were most vague ones so Laxus had every right to be cautious.

Not even a few seconds later a tall cloaked figure most likely feminine in Laxus' eyes judging by the long white hair that hung out from the hood as well as covering half her face not to mention the visible curves at the hips through the cloak. The person was approximately 5'10" and had an average build but Laxus still never let down his guard as a very familiar scent hit his nose although he couldn't quite place yet it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Good you're finally here, did you follow the instructions in the letter?" a feminine voice asked, it was soft and gentle but showed no signs of belonging to an elderly woman, this did little to make the dragonslayer lower his guard, "Yeah, I'm the strongest wizard they could send and I came alone just like the letter asked. Now mind telling me why the letter was so vague and what exactly do you need help with?" the blonde asked without much emotion in his voice.

The figure then lowered their hood and what it revealed surprised Laxus, this woman appeared to be as old as he and was absolutely stunning, a figure that could rival if not exceed that of any woman he had ever seen, she had long white hair that reached down to her mid back, it wasn't neat nor was it messy it sat perfectly splayed out across her back. She had two bangs that framed the sides of her petite face and her fringe swept over to one side sitting just above her right eye, but this wasn't what surprised Laxus. No what did that was her eyes, her eyes not only surprised him but had him mesmerised, instead of the usual white you'd find in a normal human's hers were liquid gold colour and her iris was an emerald green colour. He didn't know how but this somehow made the woman even more beautiful.

"Are you done staring?" she asked in a nonchalant voice snapping the dragonslayer out of his thoughts, "S-sorry" "the fuck did I just stutter?" Laxus cursed inwardly at himself. "The job is a simple one I wish for you to escort me to your guild no questions asked, there is something I must asked your master in person. The reason I requested one mage and the strongest possible was because a team of mages would attract a lot of attention. I realise this is not what you were expecting but we can't take the trains or other forms of transportation for similar reasons but I promise you will be rewarded justly for your service" the white haired woman said causing Laxus' jaw to literally hit the ground.

"You do realise that walking from here in Altnus back to Magnolia would take weeks and that's not even counting any interruptions or times we may have to stop?" Laxus asked to just to make sure this woman was sane, apparently she wasn't as she just nodded in understanding. "I do, and I said you'd be rewarded justly for this inconvenience" she replied in a neutral tone as she started walking towards the lightning mage. "Now that you understand all I need is your name and what type of magic you use" she said making her way closer to Laxus.

"Laxus Dreyar, I use Lightning dragonslayer magic…ugh" as soon as the word dragonslayer was mentioned Laxus felt like a freight train had hit him in the gut forcing the air out of his lungs sending him flying over a hundred yards or so until he stopped when he collided with a tree before landing down on one knee.

"So this is the limit of my powers after what he did" the woman thought a she proceeded forward with murderous intent "Dragonslayer, you're the same as him then, unlucky for you then" she said to the downed mage ready to give chase as she expected to see try and escape. But when the Blonde punched the ground with his bare fist putting a sizeable dent in it from the sheer force and looked up towards her she was surprised to see the look of anger on his face as he stared directly into her know red irises that were surrounded by black sclera.

"I ain't got a clue 'bout what you're saying but that was a bad move" Laxus said in angry voice before disappearing in a bolt of Lightning increasing his speed significantly further surprising the woman and judging from the slug she just threw at him he knew it was fair game to use his own power in response. Out of sheer instinct the woman just dodged a lightning infused fist but she failed to notice the smirk on Laxus' face "Lightning Dragon's Talon!" coating his boat in Lightning Laxus swept the legs out from underneath her before delivering a devastating palm strike to her stomach returning the favour for the flying trip.

The unnamed woman only came to a stop when she dug her hands into the ground to slow down her momentum, this resulted in a large dust cloud being created but Laxus didn't have much time to admire his handy work as he heard a feral growl from within the smoke before to glowing red orbs made themselves visible. The two combats then surrounded themselves in much to Laxus' surprise a lightning aura only this woman's aura was blue instead of gold, they then charged at one another ready to meet in the centre of the gap between them.

However, suddenly mere feet away from the blonde the woman felt something akin to a vice grip crush her heart, the pain alone was enough to disperse her magic but as she got nearer and nearer the dragonslayer it increased more and more until her feet gave out underneath her and she started falling forward. Shocked by what he was seeing Laxus immediately dispersed his own aura and rushed to catch her for unknown reasons to himself.

She knew this pain, there was only one pain it could be, it's that same pain that bastard had inflicted upon her so long ago…the covenant seal. As she was falling forward her mind could only drift back to the memory of what 'he' had done to her back then she thought it was a bluff but she couldn't have been more wrong.

Flash back unknown time

She was only young not even with full control over her abilities, abilities that surpassed of many twice as experienced as her but the meaning of restraint and holding back meant nothing to her. Even still her she was lying helpless before this simple man who and single handily slaughtered almost if not all her people. No this 'man' was too far gone to even be considered human, his over expenditure of his magic and desire for power had consumed him and turned him into this creature of darkness.

She wanted to retaliate against for what he had done even if she knew it meant her death but her injuries prevented her from doing so, seeing her struggle caused the 'man' to smirk in satisfaction. _"What's wrong little one, don't you want to take revenge for your people?"_ he asked sarcastically earning a growl form the young female " _Get it over with, come on kill me!"_ she demanded only to hear the maniac laughter of her enemy.

" _you'd love for me to do that wouldn't you…your highness, but I've decided to allow you to live if only to cause you more misery leaving you with the fact that you failed in saving them…but I won't do so without precautions"_ he revealed causing her eyes to widen in fear as a blue mist flew off from his clawed hand and surrounded her and began seeping into her skin.

" _This way you'll never be able to revert back to your true form and shall only retain a fraction of your power for this is the power of my covenant seal, not only will it cause you to live for ever but you won't be able to harm any of my kind if you try to do so it will cause unimaginable pain to the point of death if you don't relent"_ he revealed much to her horror but he wasn't finished just yet as the worst was yet to come. " _But here's the best part the first one you try to harm will activate my seals primary function…a master servant pact!" this was then followed by the same laughter as earlier before he disappeared in a blueish black mist_

" _BBBBAAAAASSSTTTAAARRDDD!"_

Flashback end

The white haired beauty lay convulsing on the ground, Laxus didn't known what was happening, as soon as he lay her on the ground she started convulsing in pain. It was then he noticed the dark blue glow emanate from what appeared to be a black marking around her collar bone. Laxus didn't know why he should care, for all it was worth he should have just gotten up and walked away or at least that's what the old him would've done after all she did just try to kill him.

"God dammit" Laxus really did hate that he had become such a goody, goody since re-joining the guild, but he also knew he couldn't just leave her here like this it wouldn't be right. She was in pain and needed help. "Okay snowflake I swear you better not try to kill me again or anyone else in my guild" Laxus said before he went to pick up the smaller female, but as he went to do so his hand touched the blue mark and the convulsing stopped but simultaneously Laxus was shown vivid images of burning buildings, a man drenched in crimson red blood with a contrasting blue magical aura around him and…dragons?

 **Chapter end**

 **Well what did you think, good, bad, alright feedback required, I know there are a lot of Laxus haters out there but I think Natsu despite being the main male protagonist in Fairytail is too overused in fan fics so this is why I did this and I'm probably going to do others like crossovers with Laxus as the main and not with Natsu to get people used to the idea that Natsu and Lucy aren't the only characters to right about. I'm one too talk I know practically all my stories are of Natsu but that's probably because I like many other find Natsu's attitude and character very easy to write about and is easily changeable while not making him a totally new character. Anyway hop you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Little Dragon

**Okay I didn't get the greatest response for the first chapter but I promised myself that I was gonna give it a few chapters to break in before deciding whether to or not continue it so I'll most likely give it five or six chapters or if I end up enjoying it too much I may just continue writing it despite lack of review so with that said enjoy this chapter if you're still reading**

Quickly retracting his hand Laxus took a few steps back unsure of what it was he saw, "who the hell are you?" he muttered to himself, before he could take another step back he noticed that the further away he got from the woman the more she had a pained expression on her face and groaned in pain. Collecting himself once more the blonde walked up to her body and hoisted her up, he didn't know anything about this woman but he knew she needed help.

"There's no way she's gonna stay out cold for a week and I can't risk her getting out of control like that on the train so I guess I'll have cut across country…this is gonna be a bitch on my magic" Laxus said in a fed up tone before closing his and concentrating his magic, **"Lightning Body"** he muttered under his breath before opening his eyes which were now glowing a gold colour as the sky above turned a dark black colour with deep growls of thunder emanating from the dark clouds.

In an instant both Laxus and the unconscious woman were absorbed by a bolt of lightning that struck the blonde head on but it wasn't as if they completely destroyed, no Laxus had just turned both their body's into lightning using his normal lightning magic which was now allowing him to cut across land as he travelled through the thunder clouds. **"This way we might be able to get back to Magnolia in half the time** " Laxus thought to himself as he looked down at the woman in his arms curiosity and concern plaguing his mind.

 **3 days later Magnolia**

It had taken him longer than he would have liked to get to Magnolia but converting and transporting two people in lightning form paid a heavy toll on his magic, luckily over the space of two days he travelled a great distance before his magic gave out on him which resulted in him taking a one-day train trip the rest of the way home. Much to his surprise the white haired woman he was transporting remained asleep throughout the entire journey. But now Laxus was just thankful that he was finally at the guild although on his way to the guild he did receive a few odd stares from people he passed on the streets as he carried the woman up to the guild.

With his hands busy he simply lifted up his boot and gave the guild doors a mighty kick causing them to slam open almost breaking off the hinges. "OI GRAMPS, WENDY I NEED YOUR HELP" Laxus shouted as soon as he entered the guild and b-lined straight for the infirmary before anyone could ask him what was up. He wasted no time in setting her down on a bed before almost collapsing himself, although he had been resting for a full day his magic was still pretty low for some reason he wasn't sure why.

Soon Makarov and Wendy entered the room and before Natsu and the rest of his team could come in Laxus immediately got up to shut the door. "Good heavens boy what happened your as white as a sheet" Makarov said in a worried tone as he didn't notice his grandson state all too much when he first arrived but now that he had a closer look it was as if almost all the other colour had left his face.

"My magic isn't coming back as fast as it should, that job I knew there was something off about it, the 1st calculations were way off she didn't know anything about Hades it would be impossible for someone her age" Laxus said as he motioned to the unconscious body of the white haired guest laying on the infirmary bed. It was at this point the 1st made herself visible and had a puzzled expression on her face.

"I was certain from the way it was written that they would have likely known Precht, but for someone so young it is as you say impossible" Mavis said while Wendy was seeing what's wrong with Laxus. "What was the job anyway?" Makarov asked curiously wondering as to what sort of job could have gotten someone as strong as his grandson into the drained state he was in now.

"All she wanted was for me to escort her back to the guild so she could talk with you, but she asked me what sort of magic I used and as soon as I said dragonslayer she attacked me" Laxus revealed shocking them greatly, "Yeah I was surprised as well but that wasn't even the strangest thing, that happened in the middle of our short fight. She said something about me being the same as 'him' which I didn't understand and not long after when we charged one another she suddenly collapsed" he continued as Wendy seemed to focus on the centre of his chest.

"Found it!" the young slayer exclaimed before the green light emanating from her hands turned a light shade of blue, "what did you find Wendy?" Mavis asked before she noticed Laxus' breathing even out, his skin regain its colour and his magic power level returning to normal.

"There was a blockage of magic in his body, it happens when the body is trying to replace too much magic. You must have used an incredible amount of magic to get a blockage like this; hardly any magic is returning" Wendy said as earning a smile from the blonde as well as surprising both Mavis and Makarov.

"If it's too much for you Wendy don't bother but could you take a look at her there are definitely a few questions I'd like to ask her myself and I'm sure gramps has a few himself?" Laxus asked the blue haired pre-teen who just nodded in response. "No I'm fine I should be able to check if anything is wrong with her" she replied before the same green light as before radiated off her hands while she checked for anything that may be wrong with her.

After a few minutes Wendy turned back around a shook her head side to side "Other than fatigue there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with but just to be sure I used a bit of healing magic so hopefully she'll wake up soon" Wendy said while Facing Laxus who stood at the woman's bedside while looking down at her with a neutral expression on his face, arms folded before turning to Wendy and giving her a small smile. "Thanks Wendy I appreciate that, but I think it would be better if you waited out in the main hall with everyone else because I don't want you to be here when she wakes up in case she makes an attempt to attack you as well" Laxus said in kind tone causing the bluenette to smile in response.

"You best keep everything you heard to yourself as well Wendy" Makarov added on earning a nod from the girl "It's okay, me, Natsu and the others are going on a mission that requested for Natsu and Gray" Wendy said in her usual kind voice causing Makarov to remember said very important mission sent by one of the gods of ishgar themselves.

As soon as Wendy left the room their guest began to stir and the first person her eyes opened to see filled her with hatred towards the blonde, "YOU!" but before she could assault the mage an elderly voice caught her attention. "I'm afraid as this guild's master I cannot allow you to harm any of my members" Makarov spoke up earning her attention, "So you're Fairy Tail's master?" she said looking at the tiny old man. "Yes I believe you sent this letter asking for help but when my grandson here arrived to escort you back to the guild you attacked him care to tell me why dear and keep in mind your answer will very well determine my current mood" Old man said with an edge in his voice while emanating some of his magic.

She could tell the old man was powerful not as much as his now known grandson but still powerful and she could sense he had some serious magic prowess about him. "First off I attacked your grandson because he's a dragonslayer, I hate all dragonslayers it doesn't matter if their 1st, 2nd or 3rd generation I hate them because they're just like 'him', _I even hate myself_ " she revealed causing the group to narrow their eyes in confusion although she said the last part so low even Laxus wasn't able to hear. "I chose Fairytail specifically because I heard you were the number guild in the country and because you survived against Acnologia" she said in a monotonous voice shocking the trio or well the two visible to her.

"What does Acnologia have to do with this miss...?" Makarov asked with narrowed eyes unsure whether to trust this woman yet. She scoffed at this **"their human so they aren't worthy of my name"** she thought to herself, "I don't hand out my name so freely but to understand what Acnologia has to do with my request you must promise to listen to me without interruption" she said sternly earning a nod from both Laxus and Makarov.

"I'm not quite human" she began in a serious tone before explaining further "400 years ago I fought in the dragon civil war on the side of the humans but I soon became a dragon due to the over expenditure of my magic" her voice maintained its serious tone throughout ever word.

"However, by becoming a dragon I was able to see all that was wrong with human kind and so I joined the dragons in their extermination. But I was too late in choosing the right side inevitably he was created, the one who would bring apocalypse to our kind…Acnologia" Makarov and Laxus as well as Mavis were left speechless unable to fully comprehend the magnitude of the situation.

"Acnologia became obsessed with his power and killed all my kind, no not humans but dragons; after seeing what humans were capable of I could no longer call myself one. I was only young at the time but he murdered everyone I held close in front of my eyes, friends, family everyone but the sick twisted bastard left me alive and cursed me with immortality to constantly remind that I failed to defeat him and protect everyone that I betrayed humanity" she said her voice getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"But that's not all, at the time I thought it was a bluff he placed a covenant seal on me which sealed me in this human form, no longer able to reach the powers I once held and prevent me from harming any dragonslayer the result if I did so would be immeasurable pain, however worst of all is that if did harm a dragonslayer it would activate a master servant pact between me and that slayer" she revealed causing Laxus eyes to widen as she made eye contact with him. "You're telling the truth, the images I saw when I touched your mark that was Acnologia back 400 years ago" Laxus said now causing Mavis, Makarov and the white haired woman as well to look at him in shock.

"Well now you know why I attacked you, because of Acnologia I hate all slayers and your no exception even if I need your help that won't change anything." She said in a stubborn tone which earned a glare from Laxus who knew she would most likely try to kill again if he let his guard down. "Oh and what makes you think we'll even help you now?" Laxus asked in an angry sarcastic manner not at all effecting the woman. "I suppose you have a point there but that is why I said when we first met that you'd be rewarded justly, living for the past 400 years you pick up a few things and I'm sure that any information concerning Zeref would be invaluable…isn't that right master Makarov?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Without hesitation the old man accepted when he saw the look on Mavis' face not mention remembering the conversation she had with him a few weeks' prior about said dark mage. "Very well we will assist you anyway we can just tell us what you know, Laxus please leave us for a moment" Makarov said in a stern voice causing his grandson's eyes to narrow before he left the infirmary and immediately upon doing so he was swamped by the thunder legion with an especially weepy Freed which was never a pretty sight.

As soon as the door was shut she began explaining what she knew and what she was asking of the guild, "To begin with you understand that I'm asking you to help me kill Acnologia?" she asked earning a nod from the former wizard saint. "I should also warn you that it is quite possible that Zeref himself is after me and Acnologia for that matter, as there have been numerous attempts to capture me by individuals and groups claiming to be following the orders of the lord Zeref" she added on which caused Mavis' eye to narrow in suspicion while Makarov ran his fingers through his moustache. "Go on" Makarov encouraged in a neutral tone before she revealed everything she knew about Zeref, the demons he created, Tartaros and Alakatasia to say they were shocked was an understatement. **(A:N she is only able to tell them the bare minimum such as Tartaros being a guild of demons determined to return to Zeref nothing about their plans)**

"The gravity of the situation is far graver than I ever could have imagined, I never would have imagined so many grave threats still remained in Earthland" Makarov said in disheartened tone, after hearing what she had said he knew if Zeref actually is the emperor of this so Alveraz empire and if the stats were right about the number of guilds there then Fiore could be easily be overwhelmed through sheer numbers. Even with all the wizard guilds and wizard saints that outcome of a battle between the two would be uncertain without any more information.

"Indeed it is and that's only from what I know, considering this is Zeref we're talking about there are most likely countless variables to take into account assuming the mages are all of average prowess would be a suicidal thought, there are bound to be a few exceptionally powerful mages on that continent at least enough to match up to the 10 saints of Ishgar if not even stronger" the dragon in human form revealed. Mavis had retreated back to the Lumen Histoire to gather her thoughts on the matter leaving Makarov and the dragon alone.

"So now that we've agreed allow me to just say this I refuse to be near that dragonslayer" she said rather venomously causing Makarov to sigh. "After what you've just explained I don't think you have much choice, tell me what you even now of the master servant pact besides what you've already said" Makarov said while scratching his moustache.

"Not much else why?" she replied in a clueless tone, "I thought as much master servant pacts in general require those bound by the contract to be close to one another, not physically or emotionally but in terms of distance. Stray too far from each other and it will have the same effects as you've already experienced if not worse, it might take your life or drain the current amount of magic power you have leaving you defenceless" the old man explained causing the female to literally jump out of the infirmary bed before shaking the tiny guild master for all he was worth with a look of shock on her face.

"You can't be serious old man!" she kept repeating this over and over again for the next five minutes in perhaps too loud a voice because Laxus returned after hearing the kerfuffle coming from the infirmary only to see his grandfather being shaken like a rag doll.

"OI! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" the blonde growled out catching the dragoness off guard but as soon as the words left his mouth she felt her body acting on its own, words couldn't describe what she was feeling, her muscles and limbs were all acting on their own as she did exactly what the slayer said. "Puzzled my dear well that would be the command feature of the master servant pact generally all of them have such a feature in case the servant has a somewhat rebellious side, if Laxus gives an order you'll be forced to obey" Makarov said in a neutral tone as he dusted himself off.

"Laxus from today onwards our guest here will be living with you please treat her with respect despite your current circumstances" Makarov said in his usually kind tone, however Laxus was about to argue his case to make sure he wasn't going to have any part of this psychotic dragon in human form. Sadly, however winning arguments with his grandfather wasn't exactly the lightning mage's speciality and after hearing the current predicament involving the master servant pact he was left with little choice.

"Fine then but if that's the case then here's my first official order, you will not harm any of the other dragonslayers in this guild or the other guilds for that manner" Laxus said in a commanding voice causing the dragoness to grit her teeth in anger but she could already feel the effects of the pact taking hold. "You may not like it but think of it this way, against Acnologia you're gonna need every dragonslayer you can get, even if he technically isn't completely dragon we're gonna have to work together to take out that monster." Laxus said surprising her slightly but before she could respond Makarov spoke up.

"Yes quite right, Acnologia is a foe quite unlike any other, even with all our strongest members on Tenrou island we were only able to make him mad. If we want to be able to face Acnologia and survive you're going to have to get along with our guild's four dragonslayers for now and providing with some luck that we survive that battle we'll set about trying to remove this pact, what you do after that is entirely up to you, but if you try to attack my grandson or any of the other dragonslayers in the guild know that the full wrath of the guild will come down upon you" Makarov said in a serious tone earning a nod from the dragoness.

"Fine I suppose that will work for now" she pouted like a child causing the two Dreyars to sweat drop, "Look despite what you said earlier you know we're gonna need a name to call you in and outside of the guild" Laxus said in a calm tone as he leaned up against the door frame.

"I told you my name isn't something I give out so freely so I'd be grateful if I could at least retain that much privacy" she replied in a bit of a frustrated tone, "fine then have it your way I'll just think of one for you Snowflake" Laxus said in a neutral tone before adopting a thoughtful expression before the dragoness walked right up to him a glared daggers at him that said if it was something she didn't like then he'd be in for it because although the pact inflicted pain on her if she did try to harm a dragonslayer it was to a tolerable amount and if she could test her limits with that then she could be more than satisfied with making the blonde's life an absolute living hell.

"Kaida" he spoke up earning a pondering look from the dragoness who said it a few times herself to see how it felt, "Well as far as human names go it nice, I like it but what does it mean?" the now named Kaida asked curiously no noticing the devious smirk on the thunder god's face as he folded his arms across is chest.

"Little dragon"

 **Chapter end**

 **And there's the end of chapter two hoping to get a better response from this chapter than I did the last because this chapter has been sitting on the back burner for ages and I just feel like it would be a real shame to let it go. If you're wondering about my oc's whole attitude towards humanity it's not that she hates it, it's that she can't bear to call herself human because of some of the things she's seen and done herself but we'll get to that at a later date as well as her connection to Acnologia and Zeref Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter till next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hinami

**Okay the story is getting some more views and reviews not as much as I was hoping but that is to be expected at any rate thanks to those who reviewed and favorited the story so far, there isn't really much else I can say I response to the last chapter of even for this chapter except I hope you enjoy it.**

It had been a few days since the now named Kaida had been introduced to the guild and revealed that she would be staying with Laxus as the guild's guest, this of course raised a myriad of questions from guild members mainly some of the old perverts complaining why the silver/white haired bombshell got to stay with Laxus and why they weren't considered to be eligible hosts for her. Other questions mainly revolved around what business Kaida had with the guild and why she would be staying with Laxus which the majority was asked by female wizards who were thinking there may have been something going on between her and the lightning mage. Although one ruin mage was trying his best to put on a strong front at the possibility that his glorious leader being in a relationship, ah poor Freed can't catch a break.

However, over the last few days which involved various types of traps to injure him just to get a laugh and make his life a living hell, Laxus didn't think there was much else left in Earthland that could surprise him, he would have to admit that Kaida was definitely clever the way she set up her traps and such, but where she got this stuff to do so would remain a mystery to him. Needless to say Laxus would occasionally have his own way of getting back at her like making her fall for her own traps or setting up something of his own, it really made the dragonslayer feel like a little kid again.

One thing that remained in Kaida's mind was that over these couple of days with the exception of after waking up in the guild that the dragonslayer hadn't given her a single order to follow not that she wasn't happy she was ecstatic that she was being allowed to do things to a certain degree of her own free will but it was just this fact that puzzled her.

She knew if the dragonslayer so wished it, because she knew he got annoyed with her antics and tantrums that if he wanted to he could just order he to cease doing so and behave so to speak or make her do anything he wanted, so why didn't he? Well this is what was on Kaida's mind as Laxus and herself were currently making their way to the guild.

"Oi you're unusually quiet, what're you planning this time?" Laxus asked curiously with a small frown on his face when he saw the smirk on her face. "Your demise" she answered in a monotonous voice causing the dragonslayer to sigh in exhaustion as this was one thing that hadn't changed what so ever, not once did her voice contain any kind of emotion bar anger, frustration and the occasional childish tone it was just the same usual monotone voice every time she spoke.

"Why do I even bother?" Laxus grumbled to himself as they neared the guild, sometimes he just wished something surprising would happen, the last time that happened to him was when Gildarts re-instated him into the guild but since then anything surprising was minimal at most considering every job he went on was an assured success and nothing challenging really occurred on the jobs that were coming into the guild. So yes the Blonde was wishing for something surprising to occur today just to liven things up today. The dragonslayer however had no idea how surprising things were going to get though.

"Why are we here again, I thought you had lots of money, I don't want to go on a mission I want stay home eat and watch Lacrima vision" Kaida whined like a spoilt child as the duo entered the guild with a grumpy looking Laxus, and he had every right to be as this now labelled 'free loader' had discovered the luxuries of modern human life styles; his water, electricity and food bills if the current trend continued were going to sky rocket.

Yes, Kaida in definition was a couch potato, the night she arrived at Laxus house she had raided almost half of his food stock, discovered the luxury of showers opting to stay in it for almost 2 hours cranked to the max temperature and stayed up to ungodly hours watching her new found love in lacrima vision(LV) soaps so to say Laxus was a little pissed was an understatement.

"That's precisely why we're going on a mission, I may have a lot of money but the way things are going I'm going to need a lot more to keep that black hole you call a stomach filled and don't get me started on the hot water and electricity, you want to do all those things then you got to work for it" Laxus complained earning him a smirk from Kaida and some laughter from the other members present in the guild.

"Mira best paying S-class mission and a beer double strength asap, please" Laxus said as he sat on the bar stool before slamming his head on the counter top with perhaps a little too much force "ow". "Here you go Laxus, anything for you Kaida?" Mira said placing the job flyer and a mug of alcohol down beside Laxus earning a muffled thanks from the blonde. "Strawberry milkshake Mira thanks" she said in what seemed like for what Laxus had heard for the first time a mildly happy tone and when he looked up at her she was actually genuinely smiling.

" **Must just be dragonslayer then but if what she said is true then ah it's too early in the morning to think"** the blonde theorised that it was because of his being a dragonslayer that he never heard the dragoness talk to him in a happy tone of voice before but it was that exact theory that set him on another thought pattern if she was a part of the dragon civil war wouldn't make her a dragon slayer just like Acnologia who could turn into a dragon. Laxus made sure to make a mental note to remember to ask Kaida about this although he was fairly certain as is and if he did ask her there was a high possibility his throat would go missing and quite frankly he didn't fancy being dead right now, no matter how appealing it was.

"So will you be going with Laxus and the thunder legion on this mission Kaida?" Mira asked as she set the milkshake down in front of the 'dragoness' who had to restrain herself from downing her new favourite beverage in one go. "I suppose I have to since my 'guardian' is going" Kaida replied while really emphasising the guardian bit.

"Well I should warn you if he's gotten frustrated lately Laxus tends to really let go on these sort of missions, I remember the last one Master Makarov nearly had a heart attack when he saw how much compensation he would have to pay because of it, luckily those sort of missions are few and far between" Mira said before laughing sheepishly when she heard an annoyed groan come from the blonde to her right

"I'm right here, I can here you Mira and at least I'm nowhere near as bad as Natsu and Erza and the rest of that bunch, well except for Wendy but in general that team" Laxus said arguing his point before downing the mug of beer set before him. "Well I guess your right there, I don't think Natsu or Erza will ever learn the meaning of self-control" Mira said before letting out a stifled laugh.

After Laxus had gathered the thunder legion and Kaida had finished her drink the group set off on their S-class job where Laxus was undoubtedly gonna drop a few lightning bombs here, there and everywhere resulting in the majority of the guild members feeling sorry for the targeted dark guild because if Laxus' sadist side awoke then those men would be better off dead.

When 20 odd minutes had passed since their departure the guild doors opened causing all it members to turn to the source thinking it would be someone from Laxus' group that had forgotten something but when they turned to the source they saw a small child, a girl that looked to be around seven nearly eight with short messy blonde hair, spikes going in one direction or the other with a few tufts hanging over her forhead..

"Um h-hello is this…" the child stuttered in embarrassment not being used to so many people she didn't know before but before she could finish the guild heard a high pitched squeal which was followed by a blur of silver and burgundy. "Oh my god you're just the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Mira squealed in a high pitched voice as she lifted the child up and spun her round holding her close to her chest causing a few guild members to sweat drop and a few males to feel extremely jealous of the child.

It took a few moments for the part time barmaid to calm herself and set the child down who now had swirling spirals for eyes on account of how dizzy she was but when she recomposed herself her little green eyes lit up like stars. "O-o-oh my god, yo-y-you're Mirajane, the Mirajane?" The child question thinking that this had to be a dream, "In the flesh" Mira replied giving the small girl her thousand-watt smile which could brighten even the most depressed individual's day. **(A/N: Yes, I'm a Mira fan and in my opinion she's No.1 waifu)**

"The real Mirajane, you're my idol" the child exclaimed in an almost too over excited tone which only made Mira's smile brighten if that was even possible, "Ah that's so nice, what's your name cutie and why are you hear by yourself?" Mira said as she took the child to the bar and sat her on the counter top before pulling out a box filled with an assortment of biscuits and chocolates along with a small glass of strawberry milkshake.

Mira hadn't noticed before she started smothering the child but now that she had a better look something about the child looked really familiar, there was that and she hadn't noticed the state of her attire there were scuff marks on her knees, holes in her shoes and socks and cuts in her shirt, all and all she looked like she had been travelling for a while to get here.

"My name is Hinami and I'm looking for my daddy"

 **With Laxus, Kaida and the thunder legion**

Currently on a train to their destination Laxus was trying his best to not look so pathetic in front of the dragoness, while it wasn't to impress it was more so to keep up his image, because if he showed that he could be defeated by something as pathetic as motion sickness then well then what was point of life anymore. A bit of an overreaction on his part but from his own reasoning it seemed justified.

Kaida however was enjoying the show of watching Laxus struggling to keep his nutritious breakfast of alcohol in his stomach. "So how you doing champ?" she asked sarcastically known that the dragonslayer dare not speak at the risk of losing the oh so nutritious contents of his stomach which was mainly alcohol based, so Laxus did the only thing he could in his position put his noise cancelling sound pods on and sent a glare towards the dragoness in human form.

 **A few days later**

Finally, after days of tracking this seemingly mobile dark guild Laxus and the group had finally located their base, everyone was currently taking on a group of dark mages and as much Kaida hated to admit it she was enjoying herself zapping and pummelling these dark guild members into submission before tying them up to a nearby tree and moving onto the next group.

Even though they weren't much of a challenge thanks to her enhanced strength and power it was still a way to vent and despite switching sides to the anti-human dragon faction she didn't kill them because in her 400 something years she had learned that not all humans were as evil as him or the others of her time and that perhaps she was wrong to stereotype them based on the actions of a few individuals. Even if they were dark mages they were human first and foremost for the better part at least, so for now she'd leave the judgement of their fate up to the 'leader'.

Speaking of which, it was rather unlucky for these dark guild members as Laxus had gone full sadist mode raining bolt upon bolt of lightning down on the members as if they were nothing but moving targets. Not that it mattered if they were moving or not, if the bolt missed the explosion was sure to hit. Even the groups who were tied to the trees were struck although for them it was more of a severe shock as to not break the ropes.

"Don't you think he's enjoying this a bit too much?" Kaida asked as she made her way over to Evergreen who just shrugged, "It's better not to get in his way when he gets like this, it's very rare when he vents out his frustration like this now, so may as well let him enjoy it while he can especially when he ends up being guild master someday" Evergreen said with a smirk her statement making Kaida curious.

"What makes you so sure sparky there will be guild master?" she asked curiously as more bolts of lightning, screams of terror and pain and the sound of sadistic laughter resounded through the night air. "Didn't you know, Laxus is Master Makarov's grandson, so theoretically he's next in line to inherit the guild should Master Makarov kick the bucket. Of course though the decision is the Master's though but he's still been preparing Laxus for the position for the last while now by doing paper work the council and sending apology letters for property damage caused by Natsu and Erza's team" Evergreen explained earning a nod of understanding from the dragoness.

"I've been hearing a lot about this Natsu and Erza are they really that destructive?" Kaida then asked out of curiosity having heard the dragonslayer's name, "Individually with the exception of Wendy they can be pretty destructive but when you put them all together on the one team along with the fact that don't tell them I said this but Natsu and Erza wouldn't exactly be the brightest individuals now. They're all strong but none of them are anywhere near Laxus' level, the only person in the guild who could be stronger than Laxus would be Gildarts but they've never fought full out serious against one another or someone else that I know of; if you were to go continent wide aside from Gildarts I think the only ones who would be stronger than Laxus are the 4 gods of Ishgar but even then nobody knows exactly how strong those guys are" Evergreen said in a voice full of pride and respect for her leader's strength.

"I think you're giving him too much praise he can't be that strong?" Kaida tried to argue but then she felt the massive amount of magic forming into a sphere over the dark guild building, causing her to look towards the lightning dragonslayer whose eyes were pure white, "Is he fucking insane we'll be caught in the blast!" Kaida screamed out as she tried to make a run for only to be held by Evergreen, "Don't worry Laxus knows what he's doing besides if anything goes wrong Freed's ruins will protect us" Evergreen said pointing to the strange purple language circle that surround them.

" **Raging Bolt!"** Dropping his raised right arm in a swift motion Laxus allowed the ball of pulsing Lightning magic to drop down upon the guild and as it made contact with the guild a large mushroom cloud rose into the sky with large bolts of lightning lashing out skyward.

Why weren't they hit that was what Kaida was think, she wasn't sure now that she part dragon what sort of damage that much dragonslayer magic could do to her but if she were just a regular human it would have almost if not most likely killed her. But it didn't the blast never made it anywhere near them causing her to once again look towards the dragonslayer which made her eyes widen in shock.

" **He controlled the blast!"** the dragoness screamed inside her head as she saw Laxus with his feet spread shoulder width apart and his hands in a position that looked as if he was holding a sphere, she could see that it was taking a lot of concentration to maintain the explosion as their appeared to be some sort of invisible resistance between his hands making it difficult to close them together.

After containing the blast Laxus met up with Kaida and the thunder legion down below with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Well I feel a lot better" he said in a gruff voice causing Bixlow to laugh at the blonde.

"Yeah judging by how deep that crater is I bet you do" the seethe mage's commented while looking back at the newly formed crater which looked as if something had been drilling into the earth for hours. **"Bet you do, bet you do!"** Bixlow's so called babies repeated after him. Meanwhile Kaida chose not to say anything not wanting to actually show that she was impressed by the display.

"Aw don't be like that, I saw the look on your face you enjoyed yourself, admit it" Laxus teased as he poked the her on the forehead pushing her back a step. "Fine, I enjoyed myself just don't ever poke me again. EVER!" Kaida shout in response in a very childlike manner surprising the dragonslayer a little but only made his smirk widen, "No promises" was all he said in response before turning to face the multiple groups of bound, some slightly charred other smouldering dark mages.

"Now I'll let you guys pick who watches over, Me and her" Laxus said in a slightly sadistic tone despite his best efforts to hide it before pausing and motioning to Kaida and allowing some lightning to dance around his hand, "Or them?" he continued as he then motioned to the thunder legion of course without hesitation they chose the thunder legion earning a groan from the dragonslayer.

"If I come back and find out that any of you have even tried to make a break for it I'll hunt you down myself and then I won't bother holding back with the lightning…. GOT IT!" Laxus barked at the dark mages who all me nodded their heads furiously in understanding, "Let's go Snowflake" Laxus said in a neutral tone addressing Kaida. For the majority of the last few days he had been trying to come up with a nickname to call her by just to make things easier for himself at least and maybe to annoy Kaida just a smidge.

It was only now he remembered what he called her when she was unconscious, it was because of her silvery snow white hair, hopefully it would get on her nerves just a bit. "Fine" said dragoness huffed out in annoyance before Laxus took her by the hand and they were absorbed into the sky via lightning bolt which scared the bejesus out of the dark mages due to their newly found phobia of lightning.

Thanks to this way of traveling Laxus and Kaida arrived at a nearby town within an hour and notified their branch of the ruin knights, considering this was a council mission they wouldn't be getting paid upfront instead it would be sent to the guild where Laxus, the thunder legion and probably Kaida as well would get their cut after the guild took out it's share, which is what Makarov usually ended up using on either alcohol, damage reports or repairing the guild.

Despite getting their quickly Laxus and Kaida would have to escort the ruin knights to the dark mages as Laxus was in no way able to transport an entire division of ruin knights as well as containment carriages. So while he was able to cut some time out of the job he reckoned that on foot it was still going to take another day to get to the thunder legion's location and then another couple of days on the return journey home so all in all roughly a week before they got back to Magnolia and the guild.

Just thinking about the train ride was enough to make him turn slightly green and this didn't go unnoticed by Kaida, "What's the matter champ thinking about that train ride home?" the dragoness asked, sarcasm oozing from every word and while Laxus was always one for dishing it out he wasn't someone who actually appreciated it.

"Look I get that you're not my biggest fan snowflake and that while you are trying to compromise with us you get to make my life a living hell, but you know it may actually prove to be better for both of us if we actually trust each other a bit more?" Laxus asked causing the dragoness to clench her fist slightly she was wondering when he would bring this subject up, also she didn't appreciate the nickname.

"You should have figured out already that I don't plan on getting along with you or any of the other dragonslayer, also where the hell did snowflake come from!" Kaida said in a stern voice causing Laxus to narrow his, "fine, it was only a suggestion, I don't plan on forcing you to get along with me or the others but just remember this, you can cause trouble for me, hurt me even but you will not do so to any of the other dragonslayers especially Wendy!" Laxus replied in an understanding tone to begin with which shocked the dragoness slightly although she never showed it, however his tone grew more serious when mentioning the other dragonslayer, specifically Wendy and one look at his eyes allowed her to see that Laxus was extremely protective of Wendy whoever she is.

Silence ensued afterwards, neither one talking to each other for hours as they escorted the convoy of ruin knights to dark mages, it had gotten to the point where even the ruin knights could feel the tension between the duo. Unable to handle any more of the silence bar the knight's constant murmurs about either herself or the dragonslayer Kaida decided to speak up. "Who exactly is this Wendy person, whenever you speak about her you seem to have a somewhat brighter expression on your face? She must be someone important to, perhaps she's a…" but Kaida never got to finish as the blonde interrupted her.

"Stop with that train of thought right now, first off she's like half my age and secondly I think of her as a little sister so don't be getting any strange ideas" Laxus said in a neutral tone as he started playing some lightning out of boredom. **"Way to shoot down that conversation"** was all Kaida could think before she noticed they were closing in on the clearing where they had left the dark mages with the thunder legion. "You're not much for talking are you?" she asked earning the blonde attention, "Nope that ain't it, I just don't know what to talk to you about that won't result in me getting my throat ripped out" Laxus curtly responded which earned him a snort from the 'dragoness' before turning his attention to his sobbing trio more so Freed than the others, "Oh Laxus you've finally returned we couldn't last another minute without you!"

" **Well I definitely could have"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried putting in a bit of humour here and there to make it more enjoyable but Laxus and humour are two things that seldom go together. At any rate I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you're still reading it that hahaha you are right?**


	4. Chapter 4 Hinami Amiya Dreyar

**Hey guys another new chapter that had already spontaneously appeared on my laptop for some reason, nope I didn't write this what so ever even though I have like ten unfinished stories nope I didn't do that at all. To stop any confusion from occurring in this chapter just letting you know the start of this takes place shortly after the start of chapter 3 if that makes sense, well it will if you just read it because it will progress into present time, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Ah that's so nice, what's your name cutie and what are you doing here by yourself?" Mira asked with a bright smile as she took in the appearance of the young girl in front of her.

"My name is Hinami and I'm looking for my daddy" the now identified Hinami answered in a plain tone before returning her attention to the strawberry milkshake in her hands. When the words looking for her daddy left the child's mouth various whispers and bets were going around the guild about who the child belonged to "I bet you it another one of Gildarts'" one member whispered to his friend beside him. "Yeah most likely but it must have happened before the Tenrou group disappeared" his friend concluded before taking another drink and it was then that the usual Fairy tail betting pool started up.

It was at this moment Master Makarov came down to the bar to meet this child, "I hear you're looking for your father my dear, tell me did you know he was a member of Fairy Tail?" the old man asked causing the child to looked down at the small guild master from her stool. There was silence which was soon cracked when the child started laughing, "You look funny" the child pointed out referring to Makarov's jester costume. It took a while for Hinami to calm down, but eventually she did prompting Makarov to ask his question again.

"Yes sir, my mother told me he was a part of this guild so I came to find him" Hinami then explained not giving away too much detail. "Where is your mother now, surely she wouldn't let her daughter wonder all the way to my Guild in this state" Makarov said curiously with a raised eyebrow, he immediately saw the way Hinami's face scrunched up in a mix of discomfort and sadness. "Well not that it matters, you're here now so let's see if your father is among us…eh who is he by the way?" Makarov asked trying to shift the topic to a less uncomfortable one. However instead of getting an answer Hinami shook her head.

"He's not here and I'm sorry I'm just scared that he won't accept me. I've never met my father in person, me and mommy seen him at the Grand Magic Games. I guess I just want to keep that to myself until he shows up" Hinami said in a slightly down trodden tone, she remembered how strong her father was during the games he was even stronger than her mother had told her but it was that strength that frightened her, it frightened her because there was no reason for someone as powerful as her father to want to have anything to do with someone as weak as her.

Hinami soon found herself in a warm embrace that reminded her of her mother, "If your father is as you say a member of Fairy Tail I have no doubt in my mind that he'll welcome you with open arms, it may take a while for the reality that he has a daughter to sink in but give him a little time and you'll become the most important person in his life" Mira comforted the child in a calm and soothing voice. Mira just gave off that naturally motherly vibe, calm, strong, protective, loving and warm, it just seemed to swallow you whole and alleviate all your worries.

"Hey if you got nowhere to stay while you're waiting for your dad why don't you stay with me" Mira suggested with a smile causing Hinami to go Starry eyed, "Really Miss Mira you mean it?" Hinami asked just to make sure this wasn't another dream happening in the same day, "Of course besides I could use the company since my little brother and sister are out of town on a job" Mira said with a small laugh before the little girl started jumping and summersaulting with joy around the guild.

"Well she's mighty spirited I'll give her that much" Macao said before returning his attention back to his drink, "You only wish you were that spirited old timer" Wakabe insulted his best friend who was now butting heads with the guilds regular smoker, "What'd you say? You're one to talk aren't we the same age?!" the two friends continued to butt head as the had one of their regular daily arguments revolving around age or lack of something.

"Hey Kinana can you please cover for me I want to show Hinami around?" Mira politely asked her fellow busty barmaid who poked her head out from the kitchen and waved Mira on "Thanks Kinana" Mira shouted back to the purple head barmaid before she took Hinami out of the guild. "So Hinami anywhere or thing you want to do or see while we have the time" Mira asked in a motherly tone as she held out her hand for the child to take. For a split second when she looked up Hinami thought she saw her mother's face instead of Mira's but she shook the thought out of her head as that was impossible.

"Not really, I don't know anything about Magnolia so I don't know what there is to do" Hinami said in a slightly embarrassed tone while avoid eye contact with Mira, but her whole attitude just made the seven-year old look even cuter in Mira's eyes. "Well how about we get you some new clothes first, I mean if you're going to make a good first impression you have to look the part and I know exactly what to get you already" Mira suggested in a calm tone accompanied by a smile although it was anything but calm inside her head, three quarters of Mira's brain was shouting and celebrating how great this occasion was while the other quarter was trying to figure where she had seen this child before or why this child looked so goddamn familiar.

 **A few Days Later**

The next few days were really something else for Hinami, not only did Mira use her own money to buy the little girl a completely new wardrobe and clothes to fill it she had taken care of her as if she was her own. Then there was being introduced to Elfman and Lisanna, the latter of course had more or less the same reaction her sister did while Elman seemed rather impartial to the whole situation.

Today Hinami was contently behind the bar where Mirajane was showing how to take orders because Hinami insisted there was some way she pay Mira back. Of course the S-class mage told her to think nothing of it but Hinami wouldn't let it go and promised that once she had met her father and they had got their father-daughter relationship off to a start that she would have 'DAD' pay up.

Currently the little blonde is wearing an orange sundress similar to the one Cana wore when she was younger, this was accompanied by brand new shoes and a small apron Mira had given her so she didn't spill anything on her new clothes. "Here you go Mr. Conbolt the guild special you asked for" Hinami said cheerfully as she brought down the tray of food for the fire mage. "Thanks Hinami, hey you're a real natural at this you know?" the fire mage grinned at the girl who smiled in response before returning to Mira up at the bar. "We're really busy today, that aside I still can't believe you haven't seen anyone in the guild who could be your dad, it would help if you told us his name" Mira suggested but Hinami shook her head, "That would make things go faster but I want to be the one to call out to him as my father first" Hinami said surprising Mira at how grown up and mature she sounded which narrowed down quite a few possibilities for the father.

Before Mira could speak the guild doors opened directing everyone's attention the group entering, at seeing the group entered Mira smiled before calling out, "Hey Laxus how'd the job go!" at hearing that name Hinami froze, she was the only one who hadn't turned around but hearing that name it made her feel so many things, fear, excitement, happiness, nervous you name she felt it.

She never got the chance to get down off her stool to turn and face the man as the hulking blonde dropped down beside her, "Hey Mira who's the half pint?" Laxus asked the bombshell of a bar maid, he didn't know why but by just looking at this child's hair something seemed familiar. "Oh into little girls are we now?!" Kaida teased the dragonslayer getting a ludicrous look from the dragonslayer, "What sort of sicko do you think I am?!" Laxus spat at the dragoness only earning a round of chuckle across the guild who were soon silenced by a deadly glare.

When Laxus turned his attention back to the blonde child beside him he found that she was staring right at him but she quickly diverged her attention from him, the way her gaze faltered under his showed she wasn't staring at him but only taking glances, but being caught must have surprised and didn't give her many options. Hinami kept taking glances trying to think of ways to start a conversation or at least say something she didn't even notice that she was practically having a staring contest.

The two continued to stare at each other and before Hinami even realised it herself she jumped forward surprising the dragonslayer and hugged him. Laxus wasn't the only one surprised by this the entire guild had gone deadly silent at what they had saw. "…EH…" Laxus tried to say something but no words came to mind for one of the very few times in his life Laxus had been left speechless. Deciding that she had pretty much given everything away to guild particularly Mira who was just looking back and forth between the two blondes noticing the similarities, Hinami just decided to throw caution to wind "DADDY"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

"Can someone, anyone please tell me what 's going on?" Laxus didn't know what the hell was happening, one moment he had walked into the guilds, he then noticed a little blonde girl he never seen before in his life, the next thing he knows said little blonde girl has thrown herself around him and is saying that he is her father; what the hell? "Hinami are you saying Laxus is your father?!" Makarov questioned in an unbelievable tone as a part of his soul began to feel a little older as it started to comically drift out of his body at the possibility of himself being a great grandfather.

Hinami nodded before letting go of Laxus and deciding to finally fully explain herself, "My name is Hinami Amiya Dreyar, my mother's name was Hanare Amiya" Hinami explained but stopped when she saw Laxus' eyes widening like saucers and his arm raising shakily up to his face, "You're Hanare's daughter?" Laxus almost had to ask himself this question but one look at the smile adorning the child face as well as her green eyes told Laxus everything he needed to know.

"Laxus who's Hanare?" Mira asked curiously as the rest of the guild leaned in equally curious but they were shocked when they saw Laxus trembling, for real, Laxus, trembling to them this whole scene looked like something out of a lacrima movie because it just didn't make sense in reality. "it was seven years ago, I met Hanare a few months after I got expelled from the guild for you know what; work was scarce but one day she found me and offered me work at the village she lived in, at the chance of earning some jewel to get by I took up the opportunity in a heartbeat. However, I somehow ended up staying there for longer than I intended because I had gotten attached to the place or more specifically to Hanare"

 **Flashback**

" **Oi you alright, hey you doing okay?" a young woman of average height and build with medium length sort of messy brown hair and green eyes asked as she used a medium sized stick to poke the sleep form of a cloaked Laxus Dreyar. It had been four months since his expulsion form the guild and he just found himself continuously wondering doing jobs and training, honing his skills. But with low funds and the fact that he may have wondered a bit too far to the point that guilds offering free-lance mage work are rare, very rare. So needless to say the lightning mage hasn't been able to get a decent meal for quite some time**

 **The blonde only cracked a single eye open to see who no, what dared disturb him from his sleep in such a remote and desolate landscape, "Eh…what" was his groggy response as he slowly pulled himself up, "I asked you are you okay?" the woman repeated, it was only now that the blonde was standing did she realise how much that he dwarfed her, he was at least a good foot taller than her.**

" **Who are you and why the hell did you wake me up with goddamn a stick?" Laxus asked not at all liking the fact that he was poked awake. "My name is Hanare Amiya, when I saw you lying her I thought you were dead but now I know that you were just sleeping" she replied sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Say what are you doing out here by yourself anyway?" she asked the towering blonde.**

" **I've been travelling and I guess I travelled a bit too far because I haven't come across a town or guild in weeks that offers work for a free-lance mage, so right now I'm a bit strapped for jewel" Laxus answered. "I've got a great idea since you look like you need it, how about you come back with me to my village there's always plenty of work to be done there although it's probably nothing like what you'd do as a wizard" Hanare suggested which caused the blonde to look at her as if she had grown a second head.**

 **Why on Earthland would she offer a complete stranger like him work. "Hey I'm not complaining, work's work so I'll take what I can get" Laxus replied in a neutral tone before he noticed Hanare's extended hand "When people meet it's only natural they exchange names, I've given you mine" she said with a childish tone that made the blonde quirk an eyebrow.**

 **He then shook her hand before saying "Laxus Dreyar", "It's nice to meet you Laxus" Hanare replied with her smile widening. "Likewise, although I never imagined anyone living in an area this desolate, I didn't expect there to be a village for another few miles" Laxus said earing a nod from the young woman. "Well your right about that, my village is a couple miles north; if we leave now we'll get there by early afternoon" Hanare suggest before they set off so one Laxus could earn some jewel, two get a decent meal and three maybe actually be able to sleep on a bed for the first time in forever.**

 **A few hours later**

 **It didn't take the pair long to get to Hanare's village but when they got there it wasn't what Laxus expected nor was it how Hanare had left it. Building had holes and claws marks on them, some were toppled over, people law injured on the street both young and old.**

" **Those damn Lizardmen, they do the same thing every year we're barely going to have enough to get us through the year" Hanare shouted in frustration clenching her fists. It was at this stage that Laxus made his way over to a crowd of people trying to lift a large beam of a house off of someone, in the background as he approached he could he a child shouting hang on dad. "Please step aside" Laxus said, his voice was demanding, deep and powerful.**

" **Who the hell are you?" one of the villagers questioned but as soon as he turned around he froze in place as the man in front of him was huge, "Just move you're not going to be able to move that beam with strength as it is" Laxus said before continuing in to walk towards the beam. "Everybody get back!" he warned before he started charging his right arm up with lightning showing them all he was a mage, so they heeded his warning and got a good distance away.**

" **Lightning Blade!" focusing the lightning into a focused beam of energy the dragonslayer slashed down on one end of the massive beam cleaving it clean off. He then did the same to the other end before grabbing the beam and starting to lift it up, despite how much weight he had cut off the beam and as physically strong as he was the thing still weighed too much to simply throw away so the only thing he could do was hold it up until the other pulled him out from the rubble.**

" **What are you waiting for?! pull him out this thing is frickin' heavy!" the blonde grunted out as he felt the weight of the beam push down on his body, he made a mental note to check his height afterwards as right now he felt like his spine was being compressed like nothing ordinary.** _ **"this thing must be a load bearing pillar or something"**_ **the lightning mage thought to himself as the villagers swiftly removed any rubble still covering the man before eventually to the blonde's relief pulling him out. Seeing that nobody was in the way Laxus swiftly removed himself from underneath the beam before he received a round of applause and cheers from the crowd.**

 **It was then a short elderly man who reminded Laxus of his grandfather walked up to him, "Stranger you have my thanks for saving one of my villagers pray tell what is your name?" the old man asked "Laxus" was the blondes plain reply earning a nod from who he assumed was the village leader.**

" **What brings you out to these parts Laxus?" the old village leader inquired but before Laxus could explain about his situation Hanare spoke up, "that would be me Torn, I thought with all the work that needed done in the village Laxus here could do some of it to speed the process up of course we'd be paying him but now that the Lizardmen have taken most of our food stocks it doesn't seem like it was a good idea" Hanare explained to the village leader although her tone of voice became quite disheartened towards the end.**

" **Well why don't I just get rid of them for you?" the lightning mage suggested getting ludicrous looks from everyone around, "I'm sorry but with recent happenings we wouldn't be able to pay you even if you succeeded, we just don't have the funds to replenish food stocks and pay the equivalent of an S-class job at the same time" Torn explained but Laxus just waved it off, "Then consider my first job on the house; all I'll ask for is that there will be a meal on the table when I come back later on today" the dragonslayer said sending a wink towards Hanare causing the brunette to blush a little.**

" **Lightning Body!" the shout from the blonde brought the brunette back to reality she watched the blonde in front of her turn into a bolt of lightning launching off into the distance. "Oi Hanare who the hell is that guy I've never seen anything like that?" one of the villagers asked unsure of what she saw, but Hanare wasn't exactly sure herself.**

 **All she knew was he could use lightning magic, "I'm not exactly sure myself" was her honest answer, "Well I know one thing, he's hot" the same villager said and for some reason Hanare felt the need to smack her but held herself back.**

 **A few months later**

 **Laxus didn't know how so much time had passed when it only felt like a blink of an eye, he was busy everyday sure and it had gotten to the point where he no longer did the jobs to get money he had enough, it was more along the lines that he felt like he was a part of the village and that there was no need to be paid to do something any neighbour should do. In his time at the village he had done countless construction, reconstruction and manual labour jobs the most recent of which was a dam that could be connected to the village well.**

 **He had made said well due to the fact that the village was dry as a bone and they had to buy in their own water source but know even if there was a bit of rain be it natural or forced by Laxus' magic the well and dam would be able to hold it, it also meant that the villagers would be able to grow food more easily.**

 **His time in the village had also done the world of good for Laxus, it had allowed him to reflect on all of his past actions. He was easily able to get along with the villagers, he knew everyone name for name, the village just had that overall homey friendly atmosphere to it. It actually made Laxus wonder a few times if this was the sort of thing he missed out on when he was a part of Fairy tail by pushing everyone away and neglecting them for their 'weakness'.**

 **Now you may be asking where the blonde was staying this entire time, well despite his wanting to make his own house Hanare heavily insisted that he stay with her. At first he didn't know if it was a good idea but after tasting the brunette's cooking accompanied by the prospect of having it every day instantly won him over. Why was she so insistent you ask, well if you were to ask her yourself her exact words were quote "I have to keep him away from all the blood sucking succubae in the village" end quote.**

 **However, staying in the same house with a woman as beautiful as Hanare was bound to lead to something or the other…which it did and the neighbours would surely testify to that what with the lack of sleep they got. But if you were to ask them what sort of relationship Hanare and Laxus had they couldn't tell you. They would be able to tell you that it wasn't a lovey dovey sort of relationship but nor was it a causal relationship all about sex it was something else although you could tell they loved one another but to what degree no one knew.**

" **Jeez I swear you two go at it like rabbits, I didn't even think Hanare knew what sex was she's that clueless" one of Hanare's 'friends' and neighbours Lexa said as she walked with the two down the street to Torn's place to see what jobs he had lined up for them. "Hey if I'm so clueless then how did I get man before you" Hanare argued in a childish tone causing Laxus and Lexa to burst out into laughter.**

" **Ah Laxus there you are" Torn called out to the blonde who now had a curious expression on his face, "We were just coming to see you Torn, what do you need?" the dragonslayer asked earning a frown from the old man. "I'm sorry Laxus but I'm gonna need you go out to the desert, a supply run was scheduled to arrive at the village this morning but…" "It hasn't arrived yet, I got it I'll go see if something is holding it up, just give the direction it coming from" Laxus finished before getting the correct information and taking off.**

 **It didn't take him long using his lightning body to find the supply wagon which had been torn to shreds, bits of it here there and everywhere really, the driver and horses were nowhere in sight, although in saying that there were no signs of blood to show that anyone or thing was injured. The food and water however was spilled and ripped apart laying all over the ground, none of it was salvageable. "Damn, better get back and tell the old geezer" Laxus cursed under his breath as he began walking back a bit but he froze in place when he felt this uneasiness in his heart**

" **It feels like someone just walked over my grave"**

 **Flashback end**

"You guys know the rest, Hades, Tenrou, Acnologia and everything else but…" Laxus said addressing everyone returning his attention the girl he was now certain was Hanare's daughter and now his own. "Did she tell you why I disappeared, did she even know?" Laxus asked but he sounded like he was scared to hear the answer shocking everyone including his grandfather while Kaida watched on in mild boredom although she was actually quite interested to hear what the girl had to say.

Hinami only nodded to begin with, "For the first while she didn't, but she always told me she believed that you would come back. But then one day with one of the sorcerer weekly magazines that came with one of the wagon's she lost all hope because it announced your name as one of the people who had died on Tenrou Island" Hinami revealed causing Laxus to feel like his heart had been struck with a hammer, he had never felt guilt like this in his life and he never wanted to fell it again.

His hair was now shadowing the expression on his face, "The village what happened to it, why wasn't anyone there after we all came back?" Laxus was trying his best to mask the emotion in his voice but it still carried a bit of a shake to it. "After a few years it just got harder and harder to keep the village going, so me and mommy left and travelled about the place. Mom took different jobs here and there until earlier this year when she heard about your return and that you'd be in the grand magic games" Hinami paused to see if her Father reacted but his expression didn't change.

"We went to watch you but we were only able to see the last day for ourselves, the other parts we watched on lacrima vision" Hinami answered her father with a smile but Laxus' expression was still shadowed.

"Why didn't you come find me after the games were over, Hanare where is she now?" Laxus asked this time there was emotion in his voice but it was only because he sounded a bit angry but sad as well, as you could hear his voice break half way through his question. "We tried but for some reason we couldn't, after the games finished up we ended up in some town outside Crocus the next day; that was before mom got sick and well…" Hinami stooped as all the emotions from that day began flooding back towards her, that and Laxus had finally stood up and begun walking towards her. She was scared that he would be angry with her and waited for him tell to leave and never come back.

Laxus was angry but for a completely different reason as a myriad of emotions began flowing through his mind, **"That damn Eclipse, she doesn't remember any of it, the dragons, future Rogue nothing"** Laxus cursed in thought as he his hatred for the day of Eclipse and future Rogue grew.

As her father approached Hinami found herself feeling even more frightened but instead of hearing his angry voice telling her to get lost she heard a loud thud smack off the floorboards of the guild hall before a pair of big arms wrapped around her and brought her into a hug. She then felt something warm drop down onto her cheek, causing her to look up and see that her father was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I promised myself that if I ever became a father I wouldn't become like my own and abandon his family. I tried to find your mother, I swear I tried; but after I got back to the village I didn't know where to go." Laxus choked out as his emotions were catching up with him.

"If I was there for you even if I could have found both of you during the games maybe, maybe I could have saved your mother" Laxus kept apologising to Hinami over and over again who had also started crying herself as well as some of the other guild members. Kaida however could only look on with an emotionless expression while thinking **"Humans are such feeble things"** her time with the dragons had shown just how much and this only reminded her so.

"It wasn't your fault; you didn't know what was going to happen back then" Hinami tried to reassure her father but her saddened tone of voice due to her crying only served to increase the guilt felt by the lightning mage. "I promise you'll never be alone again" Laxus spoke up taking the child by surprise, "All this time you've been looking for me on your own it must have been tough and lonely by yourself but you made it this far by yourself so I promise you the rest of the way I'll be right there with you…Hinami" for once in his life Laxus spoke in a soft kind tone, his words caused Hinami to finally start balling and tighten her grip on Laxus' purple shirt.

Everyone present smiled at the heart-warming scene even Kaida couldn't help uttering a tiny smile after all she wasn't heartless. Mira was balling her eyes out for a different reason, she couldn't help but admit how 'beautiful' the scene was, her words, while throwing in a few awes here and there. Makarov on the other hand, well he had a completely different sort of reaction…

"WAAHHH! NOW I'M A GREAT GRANDFATHER!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well there another chapter done and dusted for now I wonder what I'll do next, by the time this gets posted I'll probably either be in or preparing to go to university so updates are gonna get slow and I mean slow. At any rate thanks for the continuous support and patience with this story and all my others. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Taken

**Another chapter ready for you guys as you probably remember I said I was going to give this story a chance before deciding what to do with it and I still haven't decided the reviews have been a very slow burn compared to my other stories I really didn't know why expected so much since Laxus isn't exactly the most popular character in the series but in my opinion he is the best and most badass, fanboying aside I think I better get onto the next chapter.**

The whole guild had burst into an uproar and decided to party Fairy tail style especially Makarov who needed the comfort of alcohol mostly because right now the eighty-eight-year-old had never felt so old. "Now it makes sense why you looked so familiar" Mirajane spoke up as she made her way over to the newly introduced father and daughter.

"What do mean miss Mira?" Hinami asked as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity, taking a seat opposite them Mira set a book down in front of them which made Laxus pale…it was his photo album as a baby and a child up to his early teens. "MIRA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" said dragonslayer practically screamed as he tried to reach the book and destroy it but somehow Mira was even faster as she pulled it out of his reach while a devilish smirk onto her face.

"Oh come on Laxus of course your grandfather was going to keep spares of his pride and joy, here Hinami look; if your father was a girl when he was your age I'm sure you'd look almost identical" Mira said in a sweet yet amused tone as she went to hand the child a picture of a seven-year-old Laxus who was wearing a pair of beige shorts and a red t-shirt with a lightning bolt in the middle of it.

"Awe Daddy looks so cute here" Hinami pointed out as she pointed to one of Laxus' baby photos, it was one when he was literally about a year old, he was still very small and had blonde tufts of hair, he wore a light blue baby grow and was cuddled up in a fluffy yellow blanket while sucking a dummy. But it was the fact that he was asleep with a small dragon plush that made it look so cute "Yeah I know right" Mira said in with squeal causing Laxus' cheeks to flush slightly.

"Awe the big bad dragonslayer was so cute back then" it was at this point Kaida made her presence known by pulling on Laxus cheek in a mocking manner which aggravated the dragonslayer to no end. "Daddy who's the pretty lady?" Hinami asked in an innocent tone her complement causing the dragoness' ever increasing ego to soar which didn't go unnoticed by Laxus.

"Well she has manners which she obviously didn't get from her father" Kaida continued to tease the dragonslayer. "Oi Snowflake keep that up and I kid you not you'll never see another Lacrima vision television again" Laxus said in a neutral tone which caused her to laugh thinking there was no way he was serious but, **"Come on you can't be seri…never mind"** she began to think to herself but then she saw the serious look plastered on the lightning mages face.

So like the 'obedient' little dragon she was Kaida decided it was best to retreat into a corner but not before introducing herself to the child which even she couldn't deny was pretty damn cute. "My name is Kaida, it nice to meet you Hinami" she said as she held her hand out for the child to shake. However again the child's innocence crept up on her as she looked at her father in all seriousness while he was sinking the contents of his drink before Hinami asked "Is she my new mommy or is miss Mira?" and just like that whatever drink Laxus had was spat out as he gasped for air in surprise of the question, he was in no way prepared to explain something like that to a child he just found out he was the father to a few hours ago so delicacy was of the utmost importance here.

Both women who were present were now frozen as were most of the guild who heard the child, Mira was a spluttering mess as she began imagining herself and Laxus and what their children would look like if they had any, but more so about what they would have to do to have said children. Kaida on the other hand was frozen for completely different reasons.

Her and a dragonslayer together, it would never happen preposterous. She was frozen in anger, mortification and many other feelings but she couldn't stay mad at Hinami; for one she was just a child and secondly she was just so innocent it was adorable. Finally recomposing himself Laxus prepared to handle this delicate situation.

"Sorry Hinami but I'm not in that sort of relationship with Mira or Kaida, I don't know if I'll ever be in that sort of relationship again" Laxus explained it as best he could to the seven-year-old, "Oh…. okay" there was obvious signs of disappointment in Hinami's voice, Laxus could understand this. It wasn't that she was trying to replace her mother but he knew like all of the younger generation of Fairytail what it's like growing up without a mother and how difficult it could be on child.

This was exactly Hinami's frame of mind, ever since her mother had died everything had become so much harder, it had left such a gap in her life that she knew it would never be filled again. However, spending time with Mirajane who was so different yet so similar to her mother in so many ways had already started to fill in some of that gap.

The idea of having Mirajane as a mother was so appealing, she just seemed to fit the role so perfectly, she could never replace her mother of course but Hinami just wanted to have that familiar feeling of a mother back in her life and that was something Mirajane could provide her with. It also may have also helped that she looked up to Mirajane, the barmaid had already taken such good care of her and Laxus could see that himself.

He did find Mirajane attractive, very much so; but he didn't know if he could love her like he did Hanare, he actually didn't know if he could ever love someone like Hanare. However, there was something he could do as a temporary means to fix that and that was give Mirajane an active role in Hinami's life as long as the she-demon was willing to commit some of her time.

It was at this point Mira had made her way back over to the bar a heavy blush ever present on her face while she muttered something about babies under her breath which luckily went unnoticed by most guild members thinking that this was just regular behaviour for Mira. "How about we go home, I mean I want you to get settled in and get used to the house and stuff I guess" Laxus suggested in an unsure way and like that Hinami's eyes lit up and she nodded right away. It sounded so strange to call anywhere without her mother home but she could tell that her father was trying to make it as welcoming and comfortable as possible for her.

As the father a daughter made their way out of the guild they could see that it was going to be a tough couple of weeks for Laxus to break father mode because they all knew it doesn't just happen like that especially those who were parents, "God speed boy, God speed" his grandfather silently prayed having the best first-hand experience of raising probably the largest wizarding family in history…his guild.

 **A few days later**

It had taken a good deal of time for Laxus to move all of Hinami's stuff from Mira's place to his own which wasn't an easy feat considering no-one not even his faithful body guards knew where the lightning mage lived hell the only person who might have known was his grandfather and even then he wasn't sure it was built in a very secluded location.

At first he had worried about Hinami's well being considering there weren't any children her age that she would be able to play with but those worries soon vanished when he saw the child playing with some of the friendlier wild life that happened to live near his humble abode. Although Hinami was confused when she found out that Kaida was going to be living with them as well considering her father said he didn't have that sort of relationship with the white haired woman. Laxus' answer didn't really help either he was very vague on the matter and said that he was only 'putting up with her' because his Grandfather said so.

Even so the two didn't actually return to the guild for a few days, instead they mainly got to know one another a bit better. Now Laxus may have said he was going to be a good father but well he didn't exactly get off to the best start. For one he knew of nothing he could converse to the child with, the subject of Hanare was almost a sure fire way to cause the water works to flow so he went with the basics, hobbies.

All the while the father and daughter were doing this Kaida slouched around in the background watching Lacrima-vision and eating food, only occasionally did she pull herself away from her favourite pass-time when Hinami asked her to play a game with her and her father. Even at this it took Laxus a while to get used to Hinami's how could one put it over exuberance, he didn't know where the child got her energy from at her age he would have been lights out by ten at the latest, but she wouldn't conk out till at least eleven, maybe it was those powdered donuts he gave he'd never no between Hinami and Kaida they just disappeared.

And here we are with our father daughter duo, one very tired newly tilted father carrying an almost as tired Hinami to her bed. "Hey Daddy?" Hinami softly spoke in a tired tone while leaning her head on her father's shoulder as he carried her. "Yeah…aahhhh" Laxus answered starting in a gruff tone which soon got lighter as he yawned, he could definitely foresee future nights like this.

"Tell me a story about you and mommy" Hinami asked causing Laxus to almost freeze as he was setting her down on the bed, "You've only really told me about you and what you like to do, but ever since I got here you haven't said much about mommy except what you told your friends" the eight-year-old explained as she looked at her father's face which bore an unreadable emotion on it. But before Hinami could ask why Laxus released a sigh. "I wasn't sure if talking about about your mother around you would be such a good idea now, but I think I know a story you'll like" the dragonslayer spoke in kind voice, it was something he would only openly use for very few people on purpose but Hinami was definitely one of those people who would get to hear it often.

Laxus then began to tell Hinami of a story about himself and Hanare, the story took place not long after Laxus had become part of the village and how one day Hanare got herself trapped in a cave. Laxus continued to tell Hinami that he spent days trying to dig her out using as little magic as possible in fear of causing further cave-ins and possibly injuring Hanare. He continued on and on every word sending the child closer and closer to sleep until eventually, "Night, night Daddy"

Even though it had already been a few days the fact that he was a father had yet to hit him, hearing the word dad or daddy it didn't matter how many times it was just another word to him but he wanted it to be more than just a word. He wanted to feel like he was an actual father, to be able to properly communicate with his child and provide them with a happy life that just simple material possessions couldn't.

As he made his way downstairs he saw Kaida in nothing but one of his big baggy shirts, and a pair of very short shorts that hugged her curvy body all too well as she leaned against a door frame near the bottom of the stairs.

The two seemingly had a starring contest, while at the guild they put up this façade that they abided by the agreement set, but here at his home it was a completely different game; here there were no rules until now. "As much as I enjoy our little bickers and brawls, now that Hinami is living here that isn't going to happen anymore" Laxus said in a dead serious tone.

While Laxus allowed for her to have her little tricks and traps he also respected that she openly hated his guts and using the covenant seal gave her an order that would within a marginal amount inflict pain onto him. But that being said it worked two ways and Laxus wasn't afraid to hit back regardless of gender. "Woah really I hadn't guessed that" Kaida replied in a mock tone causing Laxus to grit his teeth and Kaida to smirk at the dragonslayer's response.

" **I swear to Earthland as soon as our deal is over I'm going to put that smug ass of hers six feet under!"**

" **He's way too easy to get a rise out of"**

Kaida's smirk only widen when she noticed something about the dragonslayer and it gave her another idea of how to get a rise out of him. Placing a hand on her hip she started walking towards Laxus adding a noticeable sway to them causing said dragonslayer's eyes to follow them but of course it was involuntary, yeah that's it; involuntary.

"W-what are you doing" Laxus uncharacteristically stuttered out as he was once again mesmerised by her eyes, she was showing her true eyes the black sclera and red irises. They were no less beautiful than the gold and emerald ones but they did have a characteristic dangerous edge to them. "What's wrong you looked happy to see me just a second ago?" Kaida asked in a sultry tone before she forced Laxus up against the door frame. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the taller mages slightly blushing facing and stiffened posture

"I don't know what you mean" Laxus replied with a sharp intake of air, Kaida then standing up on her tip toes, pressing her hands against the lightning mage's broad chest and placed her head beside Laxus' ear before whispering _"I think you do"_ in a very sultry tone as she started to trail one of her hands down closer to his trousers where a know very noticeable bulge could be seen. However, before she could go any farther Laxus turned the tables and spun her around so now she was trapped by him up against the door frame.

She was slightly shocked at the turn of events but before she could even speak she heard Laxus release something similar to a growl. "Don't test me woman" was all he said before removing himself from the room and making his way to the shower. "Geez it was only a bit of fun" Kaida pouted like child before she made her way to steal a fridge worth of snacks and bring them to the guest room.

It was when they arrived at the guild in the early hours of the morning did Hinami get properly introduced to the other guild members, she hadn't really got to know anyone other than Mira, Makarov and the Thunder god tribe who appeared to be like her father's best friends so it didn't take her too long to get acquainted with them and get along with them much to Laxus' relief as he knew his friends could be a little over bearing at times. It appeared that word had spread of Laxus becoming a father because when Laxus entered the guild he was greeted by Jura Neekis.

"Oh Laxus I was just visiting; it may be a little late but congratulations on becoming a father, I happened to find out about through the grape wine and well, word travels fast and far. Congratulations aside if you ever find yourself near the guild one of these days please drop by I would love a rematch" Jura said before he moved his attention from Laxus to the small blonde child at his leg. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind, in fact another bout with you has been on my mind for quite some time, I don't believe either of us got to go all out last" Laxus replied with a smirk to which Jura returned.

"I believe you're right, but that aside is that your little one there?" the earth mage asked curiously, "Yes, I honestly almost didn't believe it myself but all the subtle little hints were there; go on introduce yourself" Laxus replied as he gave Hinami an encouraging push forward.

"H-Hello my name is Hinami Amiya Dreyar, it's nice to meet you Mr. Jura" Hinami spoke in a shy tone before giving a respectful bow that making the wizard saint smile. "Sorry she doesn't do well with people she hasn't met before" Laxus apologized resulting in Jura chuckling. "Nonsense it's quite fine, It's very nice to meet you too Hinami; let me tell you you're father sure is something" Jura spoke in a kind tone to which Hinami grinned.

"I know; my Daddy is the strongest wizard in Fairytail" Hinami stated with pride in her voice, although in Hinami's defence to every child if their father was in a wizard guild then he was the strongest member. Hinami wasn't far off in her claim, although she didn't she knew nothing about Gildarts other than the name and he was strong she hadn't seen him fight but she had seen her father who beat the wizard saint in front of her making him by default in her eyes the strongest.

"Your father is indeed strong, I hope if we have another fight you'll be present to cheer him on in person; now if you'll excuse me I have a mission I must attend to, good luck" Jura said in a slightly amused voice, "Then I better not keep you" Laxus simply replied before Jura made his way to train station.

"When did you too become so chummy?" Bixlow asked curiously as his 'babies' repeated his words "Chummy, Chummy" which resulted in Hinami giggling as she chased the flying totems around trying to catch them.

"We ended up taking the same mission a few months back so we ended up doing that together, he's actually a pretty fun guy when he gets a few drinks in him" Laxus said in a very amused tone as he remembered the picture of a very drunk Jura dancing on a bar top. Normally that sort of behaviour pissed Laxus off or annoyed him, but when it came from someone like said Wizard saint it was pretty humorous.

"On a completely different note, Hinami how would you like to see your 'old man' at work?" Evergreen asked the child in a teasing tone that was directed at Laxus which didn't go unnoticed by the Lightning mage whose mouth turned into a firm line and gave the brunette a disapproving look at her use of the term 'old man' "Hey I'm only twenty-three years old; I ain't that old" Laxus argued in a neutral tone but that aside Evergreen may have been on to something.

He discovered in the few days away from the guild that Hinami may have had an affinity for magic although what type was still a mystery, showing her what sort of work Fairy tail mages didn't actually seem to be too bad an idea. It may have also helped that subconsciously Laxus wanted her to think of him as a hero plus seeing that she had an affinity for his own element was something that gave him a sense of pride.

Of course Laxus was aware of the fact that he wanted himself to be someone Hinami could look up to and aspire to be like but a major part of him didn't believe he had what it takes to be that person let alone whether he deserves to be that person. But he was sure as hell going to try.

"How about it you wanna see what Wizards do for work yourself" Laxus asked with a genuine smile that showed off his fanged teeth, no not a grin a genuine smile that no guild member had ever seen before but when some of the ladies did they couldn't believe that thee Laxus Dreyar was capable of smiling like that. He seemed so happy, lively and it made him look a few years younger and a few of the present women in the guild would even dare to go as far as saying it looked cute but never to said man's face.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity to capture such a golden moment Mira faster than the speed of light snapped a picture while he was still smiling and kneeling in front of his daughter making sure to take a mental note to label the photo 'Father and Daughter's first mission together'.

Mira taking photos of her guild mates was actually quite frequent as Master Makarov had asked her to make a compilation of photos of each guild member whenever she got the chance but the master had specified to make sure that she got one current photo of his grandson while looking genuinely happy at least within the old man's life time.

At hearing what her father had said Hinami was jumping for joy "Really daddy you really mean it?" she asked just to make sure he father wasn't joking. "Sure, if you're going to be a part of Fairy tail and go on mission yourself someday then you got know what you're getting into" Laxus said scratching the back of his head still feeling very new to the whole father thing.

It wasn't wrong, while Laxus had gotten a lot more comfortable about being addressed like a father would it still felt somewhat weird, in their short time living together he had gotten to know Hinami better but he still had a hard time acting like a father; all in all, it was difficult.

"Yay!" Hinami exclaimed as she began jumping around the guild in joy making those watch smile, "I'll pick a mission, you guys take her to get some stuff for the job and don't worry gramps there's not a hope in hell that I'm taking a dangerous job" Laxus spoke up first directing his attention towards Freed and the others before moving over to his aging Grandfather who had a worried look on his face.

"Sure we won't take long. Come on Hinami let's get you some gear sorted out" Evergreen assured her leader before taking Hinami by the hand and going to the market with Bixlow and Freed. As they left the guild Mirajane and Kaida came. "Are you sure that's such a good idea" the white haired beauty asked as she fixed her hair.

"What are you talking about Snowflake?" Laxus didn't know what she was going on about, there were few mages that he knew of that could take on the Thunder legion all at once so Hinami was perfectly safe with them. "H-Hey I told you to stop calling me that, don't go giving people nicknames when they don't like it!" Kaida exclaimed/shouted as she flailed around in a very childish manner making those watching either laugh or sweat drop at her antics.

"Kaida may have a point, something seems off today" Mira weighed in causing Laxus to sigh, "Not you too Mira, I guess I ain't gotta choice; alright snowflake we're leaving, Mira pick a mission and send me details over the communication lacrima" Laxus drawled out before much to her protest he dragged Kaida out of the guild by the collar of her top. "Hey watch it you're gonna rip it" the 'little dragon' chided the slayer who gave her a scrutinise look.

"You sound like a five-year-old, if you would just walk yourself then you wouldn't have to worry about your clothes and when did you even buy those?" Laxus asked while they were making their way after Freed and the others.

"I didn't" was her simple reply making the lightning dragonslayer's jaw hit the concrete path beneath him before he composed himself only for it to happen again. "You don't mean you…" Laxus was about to ask if she stole it but she cut him short, "I told them to put it on your tab" Kaida had an innocent look on her face as she said this tilting her head to the side trying be cute. However, underneath all that was a different story, he could tell behind the innocent look was a smug one that just said 'come at me'.

"I know I'm going to regret asking but how much?" it was a stupid question; he knew the answer would most likely give him a heart attack. "three hundred and fifty thousand jewels" she quickly replied in an extremely upbeat tone not noticing that Laxus had frozen at the mention of the money until she bumped into him.

"…."

"…."

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" for many miles around Laxus' shout could be heard, it was justified, how the hell did she spend that much on clothes. It was then he noticed the label and name on her clothing making him. She bought all top of the line designer clothing. Kaida noticed this and it made her smirk. "Why should I settle for the rest when I can have the best, after all such clothing is only befitting of one such as myself" beautiful as Laxus would admit she was he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sheer arrogance in her voice, and if anyone knew what arrogance sounded like it was Laxus.

"You can't possibly be that arrogant? Laxus turned around to face the smug look on her face, "What can I say, I can't help that I am so divinely blessed" again the arrogance in Kaida's voice was overwhelming. If you're so divinely blessed, then here solve this" Laxus said as he reached into his travel bag and pulled out a cube with six different coloured faces. Before giving it to her, using his lightning magic he rapidly mixed the cube up into the worst possible mix of colours.

"You peon, you think a lowly human puzzle can stop me" Kaida spoke although this time it was less arrogant and more so nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by Laxus who now sported a smug ass grin as he watched Kaida over his shoulder trying the same method he used only in reverse, but that only made it even more complicated.

After a few minutes of searching Laxus came across a sight that shocked him and angered him, the thunder legion lay on the ground slightly beaten, a ground gathered around them and no Hinami in sight. "Oi Freed wakeup, come what happened where's Hinami?" Laxus half asked half shouted in a mixture of worry and anger.

"Ivan took her" the rune mage coughed out as he came too. However, what he said caused Laxus' shock and anger to climb. "W-what, how did he get out of prison," Laxus was almost ready to start shaking Freed for answers but figured that wouldn't do anything to help right now. "I don't know, but he wasn't alone, there were others; they attacked us and the next thing I knew everything went black, they must have taken her then. Forgive me Laxus I failed you, I wasn't able to keep Hinami safe" Freed said in a solemn tone but Laxus just gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Tired of being in the dark about this situation Kaida spoke up but she was taken back by how venomously Laxus responded.

"Who's Ivan?"

"My shitty old man"

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay what did you guys think of that hopefully the structure and transition of the story is improving. I can explain if you think the story is going too fast, and the answer is it simply isn't I probably a good 3-4 chapters away from starting anything remotely to do with Tartarus I just wanted to use this time to make a mini arc/filler chapters for building trust, relations etc. between characters and then when team Natsu come back I have something which I consider pretty funny myself but that's not for another few chapters yet for now I'm just planning stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6 Only a Matter of Time

**New chapter yeah, despite the fact the story isn't picking up much steam in every way possible I still love writing it because as I said there aren't enough Laxus centric stories out there, there's that and because I like Laxus as a character so much that along is enough motivation to keep writing this story and others I have yet to post but don't worry I'm still paying attention to my other stories. Anyway on with the story.**

" _Who's Ivan?"_

"My dead-beat Dad!"

Laxus literally spat out the fact that Ivan was his father, not that he considered him that anymore; Flesh and blood or not, even after being expelled from the guild Ivan continued to harm the guild, his real family. He cheated on numerous occasions in the games, drained Lucy's and Wendy's magic and continuously threatened the guild. But now even after the warning Laxus had given him he dares to kidnap his own daughter.

Kaida only looked on at the dragonslayer in concern, not for his wellbeing but for the fact that he may do something he'll regret. For if there was one thing you never do to a dragon or dragonslayer alike, it's harm their children.

"Freed take the others back to the guild and tell Mira to forget about the mission for now" Laxus said in a completely even tone although that was just a front, on the inside he was worried but primarily his anger was boiling up so much so that he was struggling to keep his magic in check.

Freed only nodded before getting himself up and enlisting the help of some standby viewers to help him get Bixlow and Evergreen back to the guild. "So what's your move?" Kaida asked in a neutral tone making Laxus turn his head to face her. However, there was something different about his eyes, his pupils now adopted a more dragon like look to them. "We're going hunting!"

 **Outskirts of Shirosume**

Currently within a small cell we see an unconscious Hinami lying up against one of the cell walls, she had a few scratches and bruises but nothing serious in injuries department. "I must admit the similarities are remarkable" a man said from the corner of the room. Said man was Ivan Dreyar and currently he along with a new guild were occupying an abandoned castle on the outskirts of Shirosume.

"Well she is your son's daughter" a random voice had said from the other side of the room. "I'm well aware of that, but it's remarkable how similar this brat looks like Laxus did when he was a kid" Ivan said in a neutral tone.

"W-where am I?" Hinami groggily asked upon suddenly waking up causing Ivan to usher out any one that was in the room. "W-who are you, where's my daddy?" Hinami asked in a scared tone seeing the unfamiliar man in front of her. "There's no need to be frightened, I'm not gonna hurt you I just have business with my son, although I doubt he's even told you who I am" Ivan said in a slightly amused tone.

"You're my father's dad?" Hinami asked in a confused tone, this whole situation didn't make sense to her. "That's right which makes me your grandfather, hopefully my son will be along shortly so we can have a little discussion" Ivan replied trying to keep his tone as even as possible although he couldn't help the evil chuckle that escaped his mouth towards the end which unsettled Hinami to know ends.

"What do you want with my daddy, he's gonna kick your ass when he gets here!" Hinami shouted angrily at her grandfather making him smirk. "Well someone has a short temper; you must get that from Laxus, he always did have a short fuse" Ivan commented before he got up.

"As for what I want that's simple, I want revenge" Ivan stated confusing Hinami, "Laxus humiliated me at the Grand Magic games, he purposely took on all the attacks me and my guild sent at him before wiping us out like it was nothing, never before have I been so embarrassed" Ivan said rather venomously as he clenched his fists before a twisted smile made its way on to his face.

"But this time, this time things will be different because I know what to expect, and this time I have leverage" Ivan said with a chuckle. "Why? Why would you want to harm your family" Hinami said with tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. "I wouldn't expect a runt like you to understand, now if you'll excuse me I have a few things I'd like to check up on" Ivan replied with a dismissive grunt before he left the room slamming the door as he did so leaving Hinami by herself.

"Dad, hurry up, I'm scared"

 **A few hours later**

The skies around Shirosume had darkened severely, but not by natural means; no this was brought about by the anger of one man as he stalked dangerously towards an old abandoned castle, his instincts telling him this was the place.

Meanwhile Ivan watched out the window of the highest room with a devious smirk on his face sensing the approach of his son, "That's it, march towards your doom my foolish son" Ivan said darkly before leaving to make sure all the preparations were completed. Everything was going as planned.

Kaida followed the lightning Dreyar from what she deemed was a reasonable distance, after all she knew better than anyone how powerful a dragon's bond with their child was and what would ensue if someone were to try and severe that bond so to speak.

"IVAN!"

"IVAN!"

Since they had arrived in Shirosume that was the only word the lightning Dreyar had uttered, word is a strong word; in Laxus' case it was more of a guttural growl.

As they neared the castle a golden glow surrounded Laxus, a glow and magic Kaida was unfamiliar with, with every step taken the ground cracked beneath his boots. She recognised the magic as a form of light attribute magic but what kind was still a mystery to her. At last when they stood in front of the large castle doors the light surrounding Laxus' body seemed to crawl along the ground towards the doors before suddenly the entire doors were seemingly blown off their hinges shattering as they did so.

" **How?"**

Kaida was stunned at what she had just witnessed, Laxus hadn't even touched the doors and they were somehow blown to pieces, not to mention the large spider web cracks that had formed on the stone framing of the door.

 **Meanwhile with Ivan**

"You there, I need you to…woah" Ivan began instructing one of his underlings but was interrupted by the large tremor that shook the very castle to its foundation causing Ivan to lose balance and fall against one of the nearby walls. "Tch…figures he'd be proficient in light magic, guess I underestimated him again, of all the types it had to be this one" Ivan spat out upon recognising the familiar magic power.

In her cell Hinami was jolted from her thoughts upon the large tremor that shook her cell, "What's happening, what's going on!?" Hinami shouted in a scared voice as she huddled up in the corner of her cell.

 **Back with Laxus**

Laxus continued to walk into the castle not even sparring a glance at his father's charging underlings. "…Out of my way…" Laxus said in a deathly tone before waving his hand in an arc causing a wave of lightning to consume the approaching wizards. Kaida didn't know whether to worried or impressed due to him casually taking out so many people at once or the fact that he was positively brimming with negative emotions.

Before either herself of Laxus could proceed any further they heard the voice of Laxus' target, "I wouldn't come to expect anything less from my own flesh and blood, however if you want your daughter here to remain unharmed then you'll do as I say, you know how much I hate hurting family" Ivan shouted out towards Laxus while holding a knife to Hinami's throat.

However, the death like glare his son shot towards him almost had Ivan shitting bricks, "Then allow me to warn you, I don't like using this because of its side effects on my body but if I'm to make sure you don't ever lay a hand on the guild or my daughter again I've little other options" Laxus replied in an emotionless tone before he got into a stance that Ivan recognised and feared all too well upon seeing the glowing ball of condensed light magic.

"Impossible, you may be proficient in light magic but there's no way you can use that spell" Ivan shouted in fear causing interest to well up in Kaida. "You may have information on our guild members and magics but Fairy Law isn't listed under my official magic listing, now is it?" this time there was a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Fairy Law?" Kaida asked herself, she made a mental note to ask Laxus about it either, "You harm her and you're as good as dead, I know your well aware of how the effects of this spell our tied to the casters emotions, mental state and reasoning" Laxus challenged causing Ivan to think before he slowly pulled his hands away from Hinami allowing her to run towards her father. In response Laxus dropped the stance he had adopted and eased his magic off to embrace her father. However, Ivans fear was all a charade for in the exact moment father and daughter embraced…

"I've got you now you whelps!"

At that exact moment from the wall surrounding them two large metal poles extended out each adorning a large silvery blue gem on top before they emitted a green pulsating light that surrounded Laxus, Hinami and Kaida draining them of their magic.

"Hah, I knew it even you are powerless without your magic, the stronger the wizard the more the loss of magic affects them so" Ivan stated in an oh so triumphant tone he watched the trio fall to their knees as the magic was drained from them. Perhaps the worst affected was not Laxus or even Kaida but Hinami, being very new to magic the loss of whatever residual magic power she had was severely affecting her body, causing her a great amount of pain which didn't go unnoticed by her father whose anger was now forcing the dragon within to take retribution for the pain his child was suffering.

Ivan laughed darkly as he watched them all writhe in pain, but his laughter was cut short as he watched Laxus push himself back onto his two feet and stride towards him, although his expression was concealed by the shadows. Then grabbing the two orbs on the poles the lightning mage used his bare hands to shatter the gems bringing the glowing to a halt resulting in some relief for Hinami and Kaida.

"Impossible I took away your magic you should be near dead from the amount that was taken, how?!" Ivan shouted in anger, there was something wrong here no mage, especially one as powerful as Laxus could have this much strength left in their body after having so much magic taken from them. Ivan's only answer came in the form of a growl and a pair of glowing gold eyes that pierced his very soul.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, that lacrima you put in me not only increased my magic power but my stamina, speed and physical strength just to name a few not to mention my resistance to magic" Laxus growled out a he stalked closer to his quivering father. "Besides for a dead beat like you, I don't even need magic to beat you!" the blonde stated clenching his fists cracking some knuckles in the process.

Laxus now stood in front of his father towering over him by a good half a foot, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, as much as I want to I won't because that would be the easy way out for you now wouldn't it" Laxus said in an emotionless tone but a smirk made its way onto his face when he saw his father breathe a sigh of relief.

"But that sure as hell doesn't mean I ain't going to break every bonne in your body before I send you to the prison hospital" the lightning user said before he gave Ivan a mild beating, in all honesty he wished he could have done a lot more but his daughter was still within viewing distance and he didn't want to scare her any more than what Ivan already had.

 **A few Hours later**

After the magic council came to take away Ivan and their medical team treated Kaida and Hinami for any injuries or symptoms of magic deficiency disease Laxus decided that he had enough of today so began their journey back home and we currently see our trio walking down the path towards Laxus' house. Said lightning dragonslayer was currently giving his sleeping daughter a piggyback while Kaida followed a short distance behind which was troubling the dragonslayer greatly.

Of course, he had some idea of why this may have been although his memories of the experience were foggy at best he was still aware that he let loose his berserker state a side of himself he thought he had locked away. He did so for good reason, despite getting better at controlling it he disliked entering this state. It may give him a boost in physical strength and durability but his ability to reason.

Or at least that was what Laxus thought was the case, while it was true in a sense that the side Kaida saw could be considered a berserker state it was not the one Laxus was accustomed too. **"I was right, his use of dragonslayer magic is too great for the rate at which his lacrima can produce the antibodies; the fact that he remembers hardly anything of what happened today cements my theory it's only a matter of time"** Kaida thought to herself in worry.

"What's up with you, you've been way to quite?" Laxus asked a bit tired of the silence, "O-oh nothing just thinking" Kaida replied causing Laxus to quirk a brow in confusion. He was half expecting something like 'fuck off' or 'go jump in a hole and die' but her saying she was just thinking was not even on his top 50 list of things he expected her to say.

Unfortunately for Laxus the rest of the trip home was filled with relative silence as was the rest of the night seeing as Kaida immediately went to bed after Laxus placed Hinami in bed. This left Laxus to ponder what exactly happened today, as well as how Ivan got out of prison he was going to make sure he had strong words with Lahar about this.

 **A few days later**

Over the last few days Laxus along with help from the thunder legion and Porlyusica had saw to the recovery of Hinami as there was only so much the council medics could do for her and after only one day her condition had taken a turn for the worse with her skin taking on a sickly shade of green much like Makarov's during the attack of phantom.

However, thanks to a combination of Freed's ruine magic and Porlyusica's medical expertise Hinami made a quick recovery and with a few added days of rest she was now back on her feet. Despite what had just occurred only days ago, Hinami was set upon seeing her father in action on a mission.

"Look Hinami I don't think you've healed enough for me to take you on a mission, please understand that I'm just worried for your health and wellbeing" Laxus tried to explain to his huffing daughter. "I told you granny said I'm fine, I feel great so why can't we go on a mission?" Hinami growled back at her father. But before Laxus could reply a loud blaring siren resounding through the city which was followed by tremors startling Hinami.

"W-what's happening?" Hinami said in a scared was s she grabbed onto her father's leg to stabilise herself "He's finally back" Laxus said in a battle crazed tone, which was a rare tone savoured only for the elite few opponents Laxus looked forward to fighting. Although his words confused Hinami, and seeing the confusion on his great granddaughter's face Makarov decided to clear a few things. "That alarm my dear is known as the Gildarts shift, it means that our guilds strongest wizard and ace Gildarts Clive is returning to visit the guild…ah speak of the devil, he has company too" Makarov said although his words didn't sit well with Hinami.

"Laxus Fight me!" a fiery voice shouted out of nowhere before Hinami saw a body impact through the floor boards curtesy of her father. "Sorry flamebrain not today" Laxus said with a grin after punching Natsu through the floor boards. "Hoh good to see there's somebody other than me who can put the kid in his place" Gildarts said with a smirk as he strolled up to Laxus who just smirked back.

But before anything more and small squeaky voice shouted out, "You fight my daddy now!" of course this gained the attention of everyone including team Natsu who just arrived through the doors and said pinkette himself who made a swift recovery from his temporary home in the floor boards.

"Who's the runt?" Gray suddenly spoke up earning his answer on the form of a growl from Laxus. "I've never seen her before" Erza said as she looked over the child in curiosity. "Hey she kind of smells like Laxus" Natsu said as he looked between the father and daughter. "Oh, right you guys weren't here when Hinami arrived" Mirajane said in her usual delightful tone as she walked up to the young Dreyar and placed her hand atop Hinami's head.

"Hinami? Is that her name?" Wendy asked resulting in Mira nodding while Natsu had his eyes fixated on the father and daughter duo. "So that means…" "She's my daughter" Natsu started but Laxus cut him off dropping the bombshell for the group.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HOW?"

"WHEN?"

"WHO?"

"HIGH FIVE!" (U can guess who that was)

"I'm not in the mood to explain that story, you can get off Mira or Gramps sometime" Laxus said with a sigh before he noticed the blush on his daughter's face. Following her line of sight it stopped on Natsu, then he comically shifted his head back between Hinami and Natsu before letting out a…

"AH HELL NO!"

He may be jumping the gun a bit early here but if Laxus didn't know any better, the blush constantly turning her head away every time Natsu turned to look at her and smiled it all pointed to his daughter having a crush on Natsu, Natsu Dragneel of all people.

"Wait she just asked me to fight her dad so then that means she wants me to fight you, not that I'm against it you're the only in the guild that could give me a half decent fight but why does she want to see us fight?" Gildarts finally asked regaining Hinami's attention. "Grampa said you were the strongest but he's wrong, Daddy's the strongest there is!" Hinami shouted making everyone smile bar one sleeping or well used to be sleeping dragon.

"AAAHHHHH…what the hell is with all the noise?" Kaida asked groggily as she jumped down from the rafters landing in front of Gildarts, Natsu and the rest of his team. "HELLOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" Gildarts shouted before getting down on one knee and grabbing the platinum haired bombshell's hand in preparation to kiss it. However, the fairy tail ace was unprepared for the back hand that set him on his ass and the glare that followed up.

"Hoh I like a girl with a bit of fight in her" Gildarts said in an amused tone, "Again you all weren't here bar Wendy, but everyone this is another one of our new members Kaida" Makarov introduced the lightning user to the group. "She's a bit shy so be nice and don't pry too much2 the old titan mage said before leaving for his office.

"Well I don't know about you kid but I'm buzzing for a good fight, what say you?" Gildarts asked with his usual grin. "How can I say no?" Laxus asked sarcastically while giving his daughter a brief glance. "Hey no fair I want to fight too…UGH!" Natsu shouted at both older mages only to be cemented back into the floor boards curtesy of a double karate chop from said mages.

"Shut it Natsu the grownups are talking" Gildarts said before both mages as well as the entire guild present made their way up to the back hills of the guild to ensure no damage was done to the guild of course before the fight could even begin Cana had made a betting pool with the majority of people going with Gildarts the only ones who didn't were Kaida, Mirajane and of course Hinami who had somehow in the short time it took them to get to the battle ground made a selection of flags and banners to support her father.

"This goes without saying but I don't like holding back so you better be prepared for a fight" Gildarts said with a smirk while a white magical aura surrounded him, "Funny I was about to say the same to you too old man" Laxus replied in an amused tone before he too cloaked himself in a magical aura. The guild members spectated from the side everyone waiting in anticipation for the upcoming fight

"BEGIN!"

 **Chapter end**

 **And that will wrap up for this chapter, next chapter we'll get Laxus vs guild darts and some more pre tartaros stuff , perhaps another chapter of pre tartaros arc before I actually get into the tartaros arc and a heads up n that part im really only going to be focusing on stuff relevant to Laxus and I've decided to change some of the canon stuff involving Laxus for that arc don't worry it's nothing like him soloing all of tartaros or even beating mard geer but it's gonna be different**


	7. Chapter 7 Laxus vs Gildarts

**Yes yes I'm back with another chapter of probably my least popular story but guess what I like it, it's like an addiction that I can't stop even if I know I should be spending my free time on my productive things but what the hey. Any way on with the story.**

"BEGIN!"

Both Laxus and Gildarts charged at one another both smirking and grinning madly as they did so, needless to say the collision between the two was quite explosive to say the least. "Hmm guess it was a good job we took the fight all the way out here if this is the sort of damage we're causing already" Laxus mused as he looked at the large crater the two were in.

His words only made the old crash mage laugh, "And you know things only get better from here" Gildarts said as he dropped down in to a stance, "Now bring it kid" the auburn-haired wizard challenged resulting in Laxus cracking his knuckles before **"LIGHTNING BODY!"** the blonde shouted turning himself into a lightning bolt that shot off towards Gildarts at great speeds.

"Go daddy you can do it!" Hinami cheered from the side lines as she watched her father reappear above Gildarts, "Let's see you handle this old man!" Laxus shouted with a grin a he flexed his right leg back causing the crash mage to widen his eyes. "SHIT!"

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S CRUSHING TALON!"** the blonde Dreyar shouted out as his right foot was coated by an insane amount of lightning and the skies above them darkened. Thinking Quickly Gildarts crossed his arms over his head in an x pattern before focusing his magic through his feet and stamping into the ground at the exact moment Laxus' strike made contact with him to cushion the blow.

However what Gildarts wasn't counting on was the follow up lightning strike to rain down from the skies and strike him causing a small explosion resulting in the onlookers shielding their eyes from the light created. "Damn, sucker hits hard and fast; at least I'll get a good fight out of this" the crash mage mumbled under his breath.

"Not bad Laxus, still though I can't believe the last time we properly fought was during your S-class exam, talk about a throwback haha" Gildarts said in an amused tone feeling a little nostalgic. "You've definitely gotten a hell of a lot stronger of the last few years so how about we both start revving it up a few gears?" the crash mage said with a grin plastered on his face as his right fist was enveloped in crash magic to which Laxus responded with his ow grin.

The two stood still and stared at one another for a second before rapidly charging at the other and throwing their retrospective magic enveloped fists at one another. The resulting collision caused a shockwave that blew a majority of people back, only a few people like Erza, Makarov and the stronger members were able to stand firm. When the smoke from the collision had cleared, it showed both Laxus and Gildarts had pushed each other back with Laxus being pushed back slightly further.

" **RAGING BOLT!"** the dragonslayer roared out as soon as he managed to recompose himself, "Sorry kid but I ain't gonna let myself get shown up that easy, you aren't the only one with a little girl they're trying to impress" Gildarts said with a grin as he raised his hand up towards the quickly descending ball of lightning. **"SHATTER!"** the older mage called out causing a net pattern to form across the ball of lightning before it turned into small cubes.

"Man, those two are really going at it, what do you think…snowflake?" Bickslow asked Kaida trying not to laugh at the use of her newly earned nickname and the way she reacted. "Call me that again and those dolls you call babies are going where the sun don't shine!" the dragoness said in very threatening tone. But Bickslow being Bickslow just decided to press his luck, "Oh so it's okay for Laxus to call you that but I'm not, beginning to sense a bit of favouritism here" the seethe mage joked but decided not to press o any further when he say the dragoness sharpening her claw like nails.

"Your annoying questions aside I will admit the two certainly are butting on an impressive display although they're still both holding back…a lot" Kaida said in a neutral tone loud enough for most of the guild to here causing some of them to go wide eyed and question if this was only a tiny fraction of their power what sort of monsters were these guys.

Meanwhile the ghost of the first stood beside Makarov with a private communication link with the now 6th master. **"Do you think what she's saying about Laxus is true 6** **th** **could he really have grown that much since the games?"** Mavis communicated with the elder Dreyar who for a moment bore a thoughtful expression on his face.

" **I'm sure she's exaggerating things first, Laxus may be a prodigy but there's no possible way he could get to that sort of level in such little time"** Makarov reasoned but the first just narrowed her eyes at the two combatants who were locked in close quarters combat. **"** Not bad kid but how about you try this on for size!" Gildarts shouted as he drew back his right fist before the air pressure around it changed alerting Laxus that a major attack was coming.

" **CRUSHING EVIL SPREADING TRUTH…"**

" **DRANGONSLAYER'S SECRET ART..."**

" **EMPEREAN!"**

" **ROARING THUNDER!"**

The two super powered attacks collided, the resulting super explosion of lightning and crash magic completely levelled out the large crater the two combatants stood, "Master is it wise to let them continue, at this rate the destruction may just reach Magnolia?" Erza Inquired while Natsu stared with eyes filled with admiration for two of his targets in life. "Damn that hurt a lot more than I thought it would" Laxus said with a smirk as he shook he now numb right hand. Across the way from him Gildarts was doing the same thing with his own hand.

"Now I'm getting excited it's been a long time since I could fight at this level" the battle hungry mage said with a grin as he shook the last of the sparks from his hand. "Hmm, you may be right Erza but for now we'll have Freed put up some runes to keep the damage contained" the short-aged guild master said as he watched his grandson and Gildarts stare one another down.

"Go daddy you can do it!" Hinami shouted causing Laxus to smile and making Gildarts frown slightly before turning to his own daughter. "Come on baby cheer your old man on, papa needs some encouragement!" Gildarts shouted over to his slightly intoxicated daughter who was now making embarrassed faces as she hugged her barrel of booze closer. "You go pops" the drunkard said extremely unenthusiastically resulting in tears comically streaming down Gildarts face.

"That's not cheering!" the father shouted in a rather dejected manner causing laughter to erupt from the guild members. "Hey we gonna fight or are you gonna keep crying like a little girl" Laxus mocked resulting in a large tick appearing on the crash mage's head. "Alright hot shot, let's see you take me on at this level!" Gildarts shouted before charging at previously unseen speeds, almost instantly closing the distance between the two fighters.

"Shit! He's fast!" Laxus cursed under his breath, had it not been for his lightning body spell Gildarts would have almost certainly nailed him square in the chest and sent him flying. "Hoh, you did well to evade that even if it was just barely" Gildarts said in a tone no one had ever heard him use before, it was cocky and it grated on Laxus' nerves. However, it was only when he caught a glance of the spot where he once stood did he comprehend the reason behind the tone.

So, did everyone else when they witnessed it for themselves, the whole area that was behind Laxus was torn asunder just from the sheer force of the blow. This feat in itself left Kaida completely taken back and very impressed. **"Hmm such a feat for a human is most impressive, I didn't imagine such power among them existed in this day and age existed"** the white-haired dragoness thought to herself as she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the now slightly panicked dragonslayer. "Now we'll see if actually right or not" Kaida muttered to herself before a smirk made its way upon her delicate features.

"Daddy you can't lose, you're the strongest!" Hinami continued shouting her support from atop Mirajane's shoulders alleviating any panic her father felt. "Okay you old fart let's do this!" the lightning Dreyar challenged making the crash user smirk when he saw the look in Laxus' eyes, that determination. "Hoh, I like that determination; come then show me what you got boy!" Gildarts shouted in response before the two charged at one another, Laxus summoning as much magic as he could muster while Gildarts was using somewhat beyond seventy percent of his own magic power.

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** Laxus charged in meeting Gildarts' crash infused punch with his own attack and in a similar fashion to their last collision a large explosion followed suite but on a much larger scale. So, large in fact that it shattered the ruins surrounding them and caused tremors for a good part of the surrounding area. "Hey Laxus must be copying me, that's my move!" Natsu said in a very dazed tone as he somehow managed to pick himself up off the ground as did many of the other guild members.

This time no one managed to stay on their feet as the shockwaves from the impact were far more intense than last time. "That's it, put some oomph behind them hits" Gildarts said with a wicked grin as he dug his feet out from the skid tracks in the ground while Laxus did the same.

"If these two keep it up they're gonna destroy the entire area, then the council will really be after my ass!" Makarov screamed out, "Stop this at once both of you, do you have any idea how bad the council will be breathing down my neck if you keep this up!?" Makarov shouted at his two battling guild members in a fit of anger, veins bulging, you'd swear he was ready to have another heart attack.

"Sorry old man but I'm having too much fun to simply stop here" the crash mage replied in a battle crazed tone as he cracked his knuckles and readied himself. "Laxus surely you can listen to reason?" the guild master pleaded in a desperate tone as his soul comically came closer and closer to floating out from his body.

"Sorry gramps, it ain't about that any more, this fight is all about a matter of pride" Laxus said with a smirk as he too readied himself all the while Kaida narrowed her now silted eyes on Laxus. Something was different, there was something different about the aura he was giving off. It's like he was subconsciously drawing out more and more power to constantly keep up with the crash mage, like a survival instinct. **"So my theory may have some merit after all, the dragon seed that was artificially created through the introduction of the lacrima has grown somewhat unstable and is thus increasing his base animalistic instincts"** Kaida thought to herself slightly amazed at the fact the possibility of a dragon seed in a second generation dragon slayer was possible.

"Okay fine but at least give us a moment to properly prepare a sufficient defensive barrier" said in an exhausted voice knowing he wasn't winning in an argument against both his grandson and Gildarts. Both wizards gave a nod allowing everyone that knew any defensive spells to link them up together in to one powerful fortified barrier with everyone one the outside focusing their magic into it in order to keep the barrier together.

"Okay go at it till your hearts contents!" the old guild master shouted and before Laxus could even comprehend himself he shot off faster than he had ever done so before. It gave Gildarts little to no time to get on the defensive as Laxus brought a powerful knee to the crash mages' right temple causing him to stumble to the side.

"Fast sucker ain't ya?" the older mage said before swinging for the still mid-air lightning mage and delivering a powerful punch to Laxus left femur causing the dragonslayer to grunt in pain as the force from the attack resulted in Laxus spinning out of control. "Sorry kid but I'm ending this now" Gildarts said in a serious tone as Laxus still spun causing Hinami to worry, "Daddy watch out!"

" **FROM EAST TO WEST; TEKKEN!"** (I mean this in the sense that Tekken can mean King of Iron Fist)

Without mercy Gildarts slammed his most powerful crash imbued attack that anyone had seen to date into Laxus' chest resulting in the crowd going wide eyed as they saw the blonde rocket across the open area. "Oh crap, I over did!" Gildarts panicked as soon as he saw Laxus' body collide with the nearest mountain, which wasn't that near before some boulders loosened by the impact fell where the blondes body landed causing everyone to panic especially Hinami.

"Daddy! Dad where are you? You are okay right say something!" the child shouted as she began to run to where her father landed but she was stopped and pulled into a hug by Mirajane before the child started tearing up. However, before anyone could even move to go help Laxus the sky above darkened, thunder roared fiercely and lightning crackled fiercely. "What's going on" Mirajane asked as she watched lightning bolt after lightning bolt hit the field.

The fiercer the strikes got she noticed the closer they got to the rubble covering the blonde Dreyar, soon the strikes began chipping away at the large boulders before eventually a large magic pressure unlike before began building up and tremors could be felt until.

" **UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

In a mad explosion of power Laxus rose out from the rubble, his shirt shredded to bits and multiple injuries visible on his upper torso which had now became larger and more muscular. Another very noticeable change was the very defined black scale marking on his arms and the lack of pupils in his eyes. "Dragon force? No this is different, something's wrong" Gildarts said in a cautious tone before Laxus rushed towards him with both his fists cloaked in spheres of lightning.

As the two began parrying one another's strikes Makarov began analysing the situation, from what he could tell about his grandson's behaviour he knew something was off so he went to the one of the only other people he knew could give him a proper answer. As the short Guild master walked away to get Kaida Laxus delivered a devastating right hook to Gildarts face before following up with a leg sweep taking the crash mages footing out from underneath him.

Gildarts' was fortunate he was able to roll away and launch a blast of crash magic into Laxus' side when the berserk blonde tried to follow up once again on the downed crash mage. "Kaida think you could shed some light on the situation, I've seen my grandson mad but this is different and this form it isn't dragon force by chance?" Makarov asked the dragoness who let out a sigh before signalling for the old man to follow her.

When they were a good enough distance away Kaida stopped, and turned to face the old master, "I'm sorry there isn't much I can say about what's happening with Laxus, I can only theorise" Kaida explained causing the old man to sigh. "Well it's better than nothing, so what you got?" Makarov asked curiously before Kaida took a seat on nearby tree stump.

"Well, first off that by now means isn't dragon force, if anything I'd call it a pseudo transformation; useful but incomplete and not without its major drawbacks" Kaida started to which Makarov simple nodded. "But that isn't what's the matter with Laxus, it's only a theory but it's possible at the very last second Laxus' survival instincts kicked into overdrive and as a result of this so did the production of dragonslayer magic" Kaida revealed causing Makarov to go wide eyed.

"So, what you're saying is" Makarov started but was cut off by Kaida shaking her head, "While it's only a theory, your grandson's sudden outburst was caused by magic surplus disorder" the dragoness explained causing Makarov sigh before he was alerted to an explosion resounding back from the battle ground. "How long before he reverts back to normal?" the 6th master asked in a panicked voice to which the dragoness just shrugged.

"I don't know, if I were to guess until he exhausts the excess amount of built up magic power in his system or until he gets knocked out" the dragoness suggested but before Makarov could reply another explosion interrupted them, this one was quite a bit bigger than the last. "We better get back, there's no telling what's going on" Makarov said before the two swiftly or as swiftly as an eighty-eight-year-old could back to the battle sight.

 **Back with Gildarts and Laxus**

"Laxus snap out of it, if we keep things up the way we're going things are gonna get ugly!" Gildarts before meeting Laxus' fist with his own the impact sending each other skidding back. Laxus seemed to have no words for the matter, it was as if his consciousness had left him completely. "Ugh I can't stand it, Gildarts needs our helps let's go!" Natsu shouted in irritation before he charged down through the barrier much to the protests of Gildarts, Erza and Mira, but being the reckless fool he was he didn't pay them no heed.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"**

"I'll take you on right here and now Laxus!" Natsu challenge as he coated his hand in fire and lightning before smashing it against Laxus' head causing a fiery explosion. Natsu grinned thinking that had done it but his grin faded when the smoke cleared revealing an unharmed Laxus devoid of emotion **.** Laxus simply outstretched his palm before a strong shockwave of lightning was sent through the pinkette sending him flying effortlessly before he ended up back on the outside of the barrier completely paralysed unable to move.

"Everybody, leave this to me he's too powerful like this for anyone else!" Gildarts warned as he a Laxus both began charging up their magic powers shrouding them in a veil of their retrospective powers. Everyone could have sworn Laxus' silhouette gained a slightly more dragon like appearance to it, not that they could see much in the first place as both fighters looked like a pair of monster with their unwavering glowing red eyes.

"Are we sure these guys aren't monsters?" Wakabe question sarcastically as the ground continuously shook from the combined pressure waves created from the twos magic and the air around them began to get seriously heavy. Within seconds the two were engaged in close quarters combat, dodging, parrying, giving and receiving hits.

" **ADVANCED DRAGONSLAYER'S SECRET ART!"** Laxus suddenly growled out surprisingly the crash mage but not before a sly kick to the back of his leg brought him down onto his knee "Oh crap!" **"THUNDER KINGS DEMOLITION FIST!"** Laxus roared out before he slugged Gildarts with a colossal amount of lightning sending crash magic user soaring through the air before his body made contact with the ground and continued to skid on for a bit astonishing the onlookers at the damaged done by the attack to both Gildarts and the surrounding area.

The bandages Gildarts adorned on his upper torso were completely shredded and gone, his metal prosthetic limb was a bit banged up and scraped but nothing major as was his prosthetic leg. His cloak was non-existent and like Laxus cuts and bruises littered his entire upper body. The battels field around them, if it could even be called that anymore looked more like Death Valley practically inhabitable, no greenery, no life just nothing but cracked, burnt and destroyed soil.

Getting Back to his feet Gildarts spat a bit of blood to side and wiped his mouth before looking at his now crimson stained hand making him smirk. "Been a while since I felt this way about seeing my own…hey kid what are you doing!" Gildarts started but as he turned his attention back to Laxus his eyes widened when he saw Hinami standing only a few feet away from Laxus. "Hinami, get away it's not safe!" Mirajane shouted in fear wondering just how the child got past everyone including her without anyone noticing while subconsciously memories from all those years ago, began resurfacing just as master Makarov and Kaida returned.

"Daddy stop this right now, this isn't you!" Hinami said in a cross tone which much to everyone's surprise made Laxus flinch looking like he was struggling with every step forward he was taking. With each and every step it was like magic was draining away from him.

" **Hin** ami, ple **ase I** don **'t Kn** ow ho **w mu** ch longer I c **an last!"** Laxus warned his daughter, but instead of heading his warning she completely ignored him and ran in for a hug. "I don't care I'm not leaving here without my daddy, please come back" Hinami cried out in a sad tone with tears in her eyes and her bottom lip trembling. Without hesitation Laxus returned his child's embrace as he kneeled down to her level surprising everyone.

"Huh guess I never took that option into account" Kaida said in a rather stupefied tone, "What are you on about know?" Makarov said in a rather frustrated tone at all Kaida's cryptic sayings. The old man knew Kaida knew far more than she was letting on and was being far from truthful bout a few things.

"Your Grandson is a second generation dragonslayer, artificially created but still a dragonslayer nonetheless; this means he gets to my knowledge almost all the same properties a regular dragonslayer would get with the exception of dragon force" Kaida began explaining not caring if the others could hear her or not. "Much like dragon's slayers have to mark their desired partner and if the marked individual reciprocates the feelings then in laymen terms the two are married" the dragoness explained trying to keep things pg. for the sensitive ears in the audience.

"I'm not sure if Laxus ever tried to mark Hanare but the state you just witnessed, let's call it his rage state is a state when there is next to no one who can reason with the afflicted, even themselves; their body will go beyond both physical and magical limitations ignoring any pain" Kaida said as she began walking towards the blonde dragonslayer who she had noticed had now started stiffening up and some of his muscles began contorting.

"The dragon slayer's marked one is usually your go to first bet on the only person who can stop them, that's what some of you are probably thinking right?" Kaida asked earning a few nods. "Wrong, while it's true the bond between marked one or mate and slayer is powerful there isn't any bond more powerful than that of a dragon and their child, if you mess with a dragon's child you can almost certainly say your prayers especially if you're dealing with the father" the dragoness said with a smirk as she gave Laxus a quick glance.

"A dragon's child is the fastest way to calm them down, unless the dragon has thrown away all attachment and affection for the child in which case death is the only solution; slayers work the same way more or less" Kaida said in a completely normal tone before Laxus collapsed to the ground and everyone made their way down to the blonde and Gildarts to make sure both were doing ok.

 **2 days later**

"W-where am I" Laxus found himself asking as he groggily awoke, his eyes still a bit blurry as he pushed himself up off what felt life a bed. "Good to see you awake kid, we're in the infirmary by the way" the dragonslayer heard a familiar voice say making him look to his right to see Gildarts all banged up in the bed beside him.

"Gildarts! What the hell put you in here? Why am I in here?" Laxus asked in surprise, the only thing aside from Acnologia he knew capable of injuring Gildarts was in fact another dragon so what could have left the mage as beat up as he felt. "You really don't remember anything?" the crash mage couldn't help but ask, "Is there something I'm supposed to be remembering?" was all Laxus replied with before he noticed Mirajane sitting sleeping in the chair next to his bed accompanied with a sleeping Hinami in her lap.

"You're the one who put me in here, and yourself for that matter" Gildarts said as he began getting out of bed having had enough lying around. "You suddenly went berserk, and weren't stopping for any one or thing" the crash mage revealed causing Laxus to bring his hand to his head as snippets of his memory, little pieces came back to him giving the lightning mage an idea of what he was like. "Don't sweat the details kid, you're probably better off not knowing; at any rate, I'm off give my baby girl my regards and this" Gildarts explained as he tossed an envelope addressed to Cana.

"Wait are you serious, you're just gonna up and leave in that condition?" Laxus asked but knew the question sounded stupid considering who he was asking. "You know me, never settling in the same place for more than a few days at a time" the crash mage said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "But before I go kid, I'll give you a bit of advice; being a father is the scariest battle you're ever gonna face" the crash mage added on before he exited in usual fashion by bowing a hole in the wall of the building

"Don't I know it"

 **Chapter end**

 **I know in the last chapter I said there would be some tartaros stuff but the fight between Laxus and Gildarts and the dialogue between characters ran on longer than anticipated so I had to cut it out. But for definite next chapter will be Laxus recovering, some pre tartaros stuff and maybe a time skip to just before the Laxus vs tempest stuff at Yajima's restaurant. Hope you enjoyed the chapter bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Diner Disaster

**Ok so this is the story I've decided to update next, I know there are others you guys would have rather seen updated but I chose this one for a few reasons, one any stories that are currently at the grand magic games arc I've forgotten the score tally for each guild and thus need to go over the last couple of chapters to get it back plus I've lost track of the different events I had planned. Furthermore, when it comes to writing as a part time writer you need to be able to feel the story in the moment to gain any momentum to put any decent material and this story was the one for me this time. So, let's get started.**

A few weeks had passed since Laxus' and Gildarts' fight but members of the guild were still talking about it and especially about the sudden change in Laxus, although they made sure not to talk about it around said slayer.

During this time Laxus was forced under strict orders from Hinami to rest, and not to do any strenuous activity, and when Laxus tried to argue a point that he was fine Hinami would bring in the big guns and get Mirajane to come over. Now while Laxus at one hundred percent was stronger than Mira, he still knew not to mess with her cause she was scary in her own way however he knew even if he was slightly injured the she-devil becomes that much scarier yet again in her own right.

"Now come on Laxus say aaahhh" Mira said in a taunting sickly-sweet tone as she sat beside the dragon slayer trying to feed him like a child. Said dragonslayer was not amused by this at all, "Mira I appreciate you coming and helping with Hinami while I'm recovering but I'm still well capable of feeding myself; I ain't no cripple" Laxus complained making both Mira and Hinami laugh.

"Fine, fine you big grump I was only teasing" Mira said stifling her laughter, "So Hinami how's your magic coming along, learn anything new from your OLD MAN?" Mira asked making sure to put emphasis on the old man resulting in said 'old man's' face to contort in to a pissed off expression.

"Oi, I ain't too old yet, I'll only be twenty-four this year" Laxus retorted angrily pointing his fork at Mirajane. "Yeah but if we weren't stuck on Tenrou then you'd have been thirty one this year wouldn't you? That's pretty old if you ask me" the she devil continued to tease. "Well because he's been resting I haven't learned any newer strong spells, but he has been teaching me how to mould the lightning" Hinami spoke up deciding to get the conversation back on track.

"I've told you before, if you want to learn the next set of spells you have to get to grips with lightning moulding first" Laxus pointed out to his daughter who just let out a sigh. "Lightning moulding?" Mira asked curiously, she vaguely remembers hearing something similar to that from a few of her guild mates.

"It's a branch of elemental magic moulding, if you use elemental magic as your main type of magic then learning how to mould it is very important, Gray is an example but most wizards don't need to be as precise as his magic requires" Laxus explained allowing Mira to get some sort of idea. "Oh so you mean it's allows people like you and Natsu to control highly condensed amounts of your elements in a shape?" Mira summed up causing Laxus to nod.

"Well that's it in a nutshell, Hinami's just having a little problem holding the shape for a prolonged period of time but she's talented so I know she'll get there" Laxus said with a smirk before he ruffled his daughter's hair. "Hey what smells so good?" a groggy voice asked causing everyone to turn to the hallway door to see a very dishevelled Kaida.

"That would-be lunch" Laxus stated as he pointed over to the stove, "I think you mean breakfast" Kaida countered causing the group to sweat drop. "Kaida, it's after one so it's definitely lunch" Mira said as she got up to get the dragon some food. "Well your lunch time is my breakfast" Kaida joked as she yawned before plopping down beside Hinami.

"I think one last treatment from Wendy today should do me before I'm back to normal besides, rest isn't the only part of recovery; if I don't exercise or practice some magic I'll waste away" Laxus said in a tired tone before he got up to get head towards the guild.

 **Later**

"Okay Laxus I think that should do, how do you feel?" Wendy asked as she finished the final healing session. "Better than ever, thanks Wendy" the elder slayer replied before ruffling his junior's hair making his daughter a bit jealous. Luckily, he caught on thanks to the puffed-out cheeks on his daughter's face causing him to smirk and laugh internally. "Don't worry you're still my number one, besides you shouldn't be jealous of your friends, but I do want you to think of Wendy as a big sister" Laxus said in a kind tone that was reserved for so few.

"You know I do, I just wanted to make sure I was number one" Hinami mumbled out in embarrassment this time causing Laxus to burst into laughter, he just couldn't hold back, his daughter was just too much. He kind of understood now why Gildarts goes all dotting daddy over Cana when he's around.

"Um sorry Laxus I have to go now, Natsu and the others are leaving on a mission, see you later; bye Hinami" Wendy said politely with her usual bright smile and demeanour. "Bye bye Wendy, come back safe" Hinami said as she waved, "Don't you worry, Wendy's tough enough to handle herself and anything that comes her way ain't that right kiddo" Laxus said with a slight smile to which Wendy responded with a slightly embarrassed grin. "No worries, I'll make sure to come back so we can play like we always do" the sky dragon said giving a thumb up before rushing out.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location**

"Everything is almost ready, soon enough we'll have everything to enact the first stage of our grand plan, all is for the master, all is to return to the creator" a feminine voice said within a dimly lit chamber filled with numerous tubes containing what appeared to be a green liquid. Each of the tubes seemed to be anchored to the ground by tentacle like protrusions.

All the containers were empty, all except one, and a lone shadowed curvy figured stood in front of it. No discernible features were visible except for a strange headpiece upon their head, "You my friend with all your hatred shall become a weapon of mine that I will use to destroy those who oppose my lord's plans" the figure said in a sinister voice before the clinking of boots could be heard.

"My, my still as scary as ever aren't Kyouka?" this time it was a man's voice that spoke, "Hoh, Silver, it certainly has been a long time we were beginning to wonder if you had deserted us" the now identified Kyouka answered as she walked towards the doorway. The man identified as Silver appeared to be in his early to mid-forties, a long diagonal scar from the top of his forehead across to the tip of his left cheek bone adorned his face. His facial features definitely couldn't be described as soft more so hardened.

He wore a suit of armour which read absolute zero on the left pectoral, he also donned metal grieves and a cape. He hair was black in colour and slicked back in style while still retaining a somewhat still spikey nature to it. When Kyouka stepped into the doorway you definitely wouldn't say she was all human, she wore a skin tight purple leotard that left little to the imagination considering her generous proportions. However, over her face she wore a strange mask leaving her facial features obscured.

The main reason you couldn't say she was human or reasons one should saw were the metal claw appendages she had for hands and the bird like feet. Silver only Smirked at Kyouka's statement though, "There was a lot more to take care of up north than the boss let on and I had to make a stop along the way" Silver said in calm collected tone.

"And I take everything is tied up on your end then?" she questioned making the man sigh, "Yeah, any of the factions up north of the Baram Alliance that weren't already on our side have been converted or if they refused they were exterminated" Silver replied but he didn't sound to enthralled to be doing so. "Well then now that everything is gathered I believe it's time to initiate the first stage of our plan and show the world the terrifying power of Tartaros" "Kyouka stated as she began to walk off making Silver raise a brow, his was aware of Tartaros' primary objective but not the how to get there stages.

"And just how are we going to do that?" the man questioned causing Kyouka to snicker, "my apologies I forgot that Mard Geer doesn't trust you with much information though I can't blame him considering your magic and you're the only human with substantial standing in a guild of demons" Kyouka said with a snicker.

"At any rate, we need to have quick meeting with the former chairman of the council to make a deal of sorts, after that everything begins"

 **Back at Laxus' house**

"Okay now focus keep the magic focused between your hands like that" Laxus said sitting on a tree stump in front of his daughter who had a small ball of lightning in between her palms. Her eyes were closed, sweat was dripping down her forehead and she bore a look of concentration on her face. "Like this?" She asked as she managed to keep the ball's shape. Kaida looked on from the porch of the house her mind dancing the line of boredom and peace which in her own opinion were the same thing.

"Yeah that's it now try to expand it, feel the force in your fingertips and pull outwards like your stretching a band" Laxus explained in a way he thought would be easy for Hinami to understand. **"Force, the force; I can feel something tingly in my fingers is that what dad means?"** Hinami thought to herself. "Alright I'll give it a go" the young mage said with determination evident in her voice making Laxus smile.

Slowly Hinami's palms drifted further apart until they were at least shoulder width apart and with it the lightning orb between them grew to the size of large ball. "That's amazing Hinami, now just hold it there for as long as you can" Laxus said in a voice laced with pride, but not his usual self-prideful one, this one was different, this was one of pride in someone else.

"I don't think I can hold it much longer" Hinami said in a struggling tone as palms slowly started to come back to their original starting point. Eventually she dropped to her knees feeling completely defeated "I'm sorry I failed I couldn't do anything" Hinami said in a choked-up voice with tears in her eyes. "What are you talking about, you've gotten the hang of this so quickly, your almost there" Laxus replied as crouched down as wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes.

"Really, you mean it?" the child asked not believing her father, "Of course, why would I ever lie to you about something that's important to you?" Laxus replied causing his daughter to smile and the feeling of defeat to immediately dissipate. "O-okay let's try it again" the child said this time sounding more determined but as soon as she went to make a ball of lightning nothing happened.

"Looks like your tapped-out kid, I think a bit of rest will do you some good" the lightning dragonslayer said before he walked back towards his house. But before entering he gave Kaida a suspicious look, "You've been awfully docile these last few weeks, what's up with that?" Laxus asked curiously only to receive a sigh as a response.

"I can't exactly leave the house or go very far without you around so I've been bored stiff these last few weeks with you having to stay cooped up in the house or the guild" Kaida complained as she tilted her head back up towards the sky. "I thought you said this contract thing was based on trust, the more I trust you the farther from me you can go?" Laxus asked in an unsure tone, seeing where the direction of the conversation was going he knew dragon lady would be pissed.

"Yeah it does but what of it?" Kaida responded cluelessly, "Well you've been behaving sort of this last while, you haven't harmed any of the members of the guild in fact you've gone as far as to help some of them so I believe that merited some trust wouldn't you think?" Laxus explained and for a moment there was absolute silence, there wasn't even a gust of wind.

Right now, Laxus didn't know what it was but he felt an impending feeling of doom approaching him in the form of a very pissed of female dragon. "So, you mean to tell me that I've been cooped up in your shit shack all this time when I've had the ability to walk freely around Magnolia or possibly further; is that right Laxus?" Kaida asked although the way she said the lightning dragonslayer's name in a sing song voice truly terrified the man. The only other fear close to this or on the same level was Mirajane but that's a different story altogether.

"W-well more or less yeah, but I thought you might have noticed gradually yourself" Laxus said sheepishly as he felt a cold chill go down his spine. Kaida however just proceeded to walk past the lightning mage before dashing off to discover her newly discovered dimensions. "Daddy she seemed mad what did you do?" Laxus heard his daughter so innocently ask.

"You know sometimes I wonder that myself"

The rest of the day went on like a normal day would, although somethings in the papers had caught Laxus' attention. It was an article pertaining to the increased activity of dark guilds under the control of a certain member of the Baram Alliance. Other than this nothing else peaked the dragonslayer's interest, however Kaida didn't return that night until the extreme late hours of the night and Laxus stayed up to welcome her back although he wasn't exactly sure if it was a good idea to do so.

"So did someone enjoy exploring there new found freedom?" the lightning dragon asked sarcastically, yet he received silence as his answer as she continued to walk in past him. "Yep she's definitely pissed" the lightning dragon summarised before following her into the kitchen. "We kept you some dinner, it's in the fridge but you'll have to heat it up and just so you know were going on a mission tomorrow, it's only the next town over so it shouldn't take too long" Laxus informed the she dragon this time getting a nod of acknowledgement.

" **Why am I letting this get to me, do I even know what it is that's getting to me? This isn't like me, is it because I'm spending too much tie with humans?"** Kaida contemplated in her head. She had avoided human contact for so long and up till then she was fine. **"No it can't be that, it wasn't until after…am I jealous?"** the dragon continued to think until she came to a preposterous conclusion as the lightning dragonslayer made his way upstairs to bed.

However, the more she thought about the more things begin to make sense (sort of) and join together, "I can't believe it, I'm jealous of a couple of humans" Kaida mumbled aloud to herself as she began heating the leftover dinner up. Meanwhile two images came to mind or more like two people, Mirajane and Hinami.

"Am I really so fickle a person that I'd get jealous over lack of attention?" Kaida asked herself in a saddened tone, this feeling was foreign to her and she didn't like it. She had never experienced jealousy before but all the same she knew of it though never expected herself to be jealous of someone.

"But when I think about it, I doesn't or wouldn't bother me if anyone else in the guild ignored me so why does it bother me that it's him we don't exactly have the best relationship" the dragoness mused to herself as she poked through her food. **"Ugh it's gonna be a long night"**

 **Next day**

The next morning Laxus brought Hinami and Kaida to the guild where they were greeted by his team, "Hey boss we've got the perfect mission that we can take Hinami on, Old man Yajima has asked for you and us to appear at his restraint and do a bit of work" Bixlow said in his usual enthusiastic voice. "Before you start judging Laxus, Master Makarov has said that we have to take this mission as he owes Yajima a lot from his council days" Freed made sure to reason with their leader who let out a sigh, meanwhile Kaida remained silent trying to keep last night's thoughts at the back of her mind.

"I'm well aware that gramps let me know last night, besides it'll be a good opportunity to show Hinami that wizards don't just blow stuff up for a living" Laxus responded. "Okay I guess we're off to 8 island restaurant!" Evergreen cheered sling her bag over her shoulder. "if we wish to get there on time we best leave now" Freed said wanting to be his usual punctual self.

"Still why does the geezer want you guys working there?" Kaida curiously as this seemed like a stupid job request. "Well ever since our guild won the grand magic games the fame of the wizards who competed has sky rocketed and so by having one of those wizards working there Yajima is certain to increase his business significantly" Freed answered the dragoness which still left one more question.

"But none of you guys competed only Laxus did so why are you guys coming?" she further inquired, "While it's true that Laxus was the only one of us to compete Yajima probably asked for us too because it's common knowledge that Laxus values us all as very capable wizards and so while Laxus will bring a large crowd of people it's possible by having us there Yajima will be able to get even more customers" Freed replied in an overly complicated manner.

"Let's just go" Laxus said before turning to his daughter, "Ok so today for definite nothing bad will happen to you, Ivan is locked away which means I'll be able to show you one of the types of jobs I do as a wizard okay" Laxus said in a kind tone making his daughter smile, "Yeah"

 **Later at 8 Island**

"So here's what I have planned for the first while, I want you three serving and helping to cook food while also managing the customers" Yajima said in an authoritive tone to Ever, Bixlow and Freed. "Laxus while there doing this I want you every so often to go out buy some ingredients but make it so that you go about town in a roundabout way so people know you're here that way we'll draw in a better crowd…I hope" the short elderly man said kind of unsure making Laxus laugh a bit.

"What about us?" Kaida asked referring to herself and Hinami making Yajima think, "For now we won't have that many customers so if you'd be ever so kind could you two stand outside the diner and hand these out please" Yajima asked giving a bunch of flyers to Kaida and another to Hinami. They were regular flyers that Yajima dispersed throughout the tone only these were different in the sense they said 'special guest appearance'.

"Well we got nothing better c'mon kid" the dragoness said as Hinami happily skipped after her, suppose I'll go get those ingredients" Laxus said in an uninterested tone, "Laxus my boy" Yajima called out halting the blonde in his tracks. "You forget something Yajima?" Laxus asked as he looked over his shoulder. "No, I was just wondering if that child is the one I've been hearing about from Maki?" the former council man asked curiously. "probably, just depends on what he's been saying" Laxus mumbled but still loud enough for Yajima to hear causing the elderly man to laugh.

"I assure you it's nothing bad, in fact quite the opposite just that since the child arrived at the guild he's noticed a change in you, a change for the better" Yajima assured the lightning dragonslayer. Laxus smirked a little before continuing on his way, **"Honestly that old geezer loves spreading nonsense"** the lightning user thought to himself in an amused tone. Doing as he was told Laxus was going to make sure to take his time in collecting the ingredients requested by Yajima as well as making sure to take a roundabout way in order to get back.

Meanwhile with Kaida and Hinami, the two were handing out whatever flyers they had to whoever walked past them. They had seen Laxus leave the restaurant/diner not long ago and Hinami was eager to show him that she could do a good job at whatever she was asked to do. But now that they were alone Kaida had something she wanted to ask the child although she was having trouble with phrasing her question so that the young child would understand.

"Hey Hinami, tell me what do you think about Mirajane?" Kaida asked the pretty simple question, although there was more meaning behind it she didn't think Hinami would understand her real question if she had asked.

"I think miss Mira is great, she's so caring, and sweet, and pretty and she's lots of fun" Hinami said with a cheerful smile but it quickly faded gaining the dragonesses attention. "Wait, what's the matter?" Kaida inquired not wanting to see a glum expression on the usually bright and vibrant face of the young child.

Then small tears started to well up in her eyes, "It's just that Miss Mirajane reminds me so much of my mum, it's like sometimes when I see Mirajane I see my mother's face instead of hers and other times I struggle to even remember what mum looks like" the child replied in a saddened voice while wiping at the tears in her eyes. "I see, I can relate in some sort of way; I too sometimes forget what my mother's and father's faces even looked like and other days I remember clear as day" Kaida said in a sympathetic tone as she comforted the child.

"But there might be a reason you're getting the two faces mixed" Kaida then said earning Hinami's attention. "What do you mean?" the child questioned. "Well in the guild I have often heard that Mira is referred to as the mum in the guild and a lot of people see her that way" Kaida explained causing Hinami to nod in understanding. "But it's not just the way Miss Mirajane acts, when I first met her it just felt like mum was standing in front of me, Mirajane took care of me exactly like she would have" Hinami mumbled trying not to shed any more tears.

Kaida was about to further comfort the child, her motives for questioning Hinami replaced with a need to calm her down however a hooded figure walked past them. A figure that gave off a familiar ominous aura. Not but moments later did a large twister erupt from the roof of the diner tearing it apart. Swiftly Kaida shielded Hinami with her own body to protect the child from any falling debris.

"I'm really not liking this at all, that attack right now had no sense of magic about it!" Kaida said in a serious tone before turning to Hinami. "Hinami quickly go take cover I'll see what is happening" Kaida told the child before she charged into the wrecked diner only to see the thunder god tribe down on the group beaten and the hooded stranger in the middle of the room.

"Oi asshole take this!" Kaida shouted before covering her foot in blue lightning and swing it towards the hooded figure who just brought up both his forearms to shield his face from the attack. The force of the attack sent him skidding back and the lightning had ripped up the clothing covering his forearms.

"Who the hell are you, why the hell did you attack us!" the enraged dragoness shouted but she received no response. **"Rattle!"** Kaida's advanced hearing was able to pick up before she felt a large force strike her in the back sending her crashing into a still in-tack wall. Looking back around she saw a large rock pillar had erupted from the ground.

"You are unnecessary, out of my way, **Boulders"** the figure said as debris surrounding him began floating of the ground before it started hurtling towards Kaida forcing out of what was left of the restaurant. "Dammit I've felt this power before but where?" Kaida said through gritted teeth as she pushed herself out of the rubble.

"Now that that nuisance is taken care of your next old man" the figure said as gripped Yajima around the neck and lifted him above his head. Fear crept into Yajima's eyes as he saw a miniature twister start to crawl up the assailant's arm towards his face. "Let him go!" Hinami shouted before gathering all of her magic and sending a minute lightning bolt towards the intruder's head.

However, much to her surprise upon contact it did nothing but agitate him, **"Woosh!"** a powerful torrent of wind sent Hinami flying thankfully Kaida managed to get to her before she could connect with anything to do her any more harm. However, before the assailant could finish Yajima off a bolt of Lightning rained down from the sky forcing him to drop Yajima. Everyone smiled when they Saw Laxus, but they were also slightly fearful of the amount of killing intent and magic pressure he was exerting.

"I hope you've had your last rites cause I'm sending you straight to hell asshole!" Laxus said in a serious voice as his eyes became more dragon like in appearance. Before the assailant could take a step forward Laxus was already in front of him, and although no one could see his eyes they had widened in shock. Then with a massive uppercut, Laxus sent the figure flying the force of the blow combined with the lightning had removed the hood he was wearing revealing that this person was not human but something else.

They had darkened skin and a lion like mane that reached down their back, however Laxus was too focused on the matter at hand to care about his appearance. "You just what the hell are you!" the lion man asked as his lower half became surrounded in a small twister helping him regain his composure before he charged straight towards Laxus.

But just like a hammer to a nail, Laxus' lightning infused fist made contact with the back of the lion man's skull personally introducing him to the ground. "I'M A FUCKING DRAGON AND YOU MESSED WITH MY FAMILY NOW DIE!" the lightning dragon shouted in a terrifying tone. The shockwaves of the collision caused enormous amounts of damage to the surrounding area and caused the locals to panic thinking it was some sort of earthquake.

" **My healing factor, why is it so slow?"** the lion man thought to himself as he forced himself out of the ground albeit shakily "I am Tempester one of the nine demon gates of Tartaros, how can I be losing to a mere human?" the now identified Tempester said. Although he regretted not staying down, "You should have been smart and played dead!" the dragonslayer said causing for the first time a sense of fear to arise in Tempester, he felt like some sort of prey caught in the gaze of its predator whose undeniable fate was death.

" **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!"** Laxus shouted as he cupped both his fists together generating enormous amounts of magic energy and in turn Lightning around his hands before slamming them down on Tempester's head once more causing him to slam into the ground this time streams of lightning shooting of in all directions.

" **It's no good, this human poses a critical problem to the 'plan' there's only one way to finish him"** Tempester thought to himself struggling to hold on to consciousness. "Laxus wait, we could use him, he said he's from Tartaros" Yajima said, and as much as he wanted to kill this thing he still had his reason and knew it would more beneficial to all of Fiore to capture and interrogate him. "Fine but if he tries anything I'm taking him out" Laxus said in a reluctant tone before going to check on Kaida and Hinami to make sure no real damage was done.

Seeing that the man had lowered his guard Tempester acted quickly and soon began glowing in a hazy purple light. "I must admit, I didn't think humans of this calibre existed; looks like the only choice I'm left with is death" Tempester said causing the dragonslayer to turn around, "If you want it that badly I'll gladly accommodate you!" Laxus shouted before jumping to the downed Tempester ready to deliver a final blow to him.

However, before he could reach him Tempester disappeared and his body was replaced by a black mist loaded with numerous particles that spread rapidly throughout the area. "By dissipating my body, I can disperse these anti-wizard particles, even a single breath can cause magic deficiency disease which is fatal for wizards such as yourself, I'll see you in hell human wizards" Tempester's voice seemed to say from all around them.

"Nobody breath in the particles, *cough*" Freed trying to make sure he inhaled nothing but it was too late as one by one everyone dropped to the ground suffering from the poison. When Laxus seen his daughter lying unconscious on the ground and a small dribble of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth his acted-on instinct and began inhaling.

"Laxus close your mouth!" Freed shouted to his leader, but the dragonslayer wasn't listening, **"A dragonslayer's lungs are special so I'll suck up all this crap cause I ain't letting nobody die"** Laxus thought to himself in a determined tone as the mist heading into the town was drawn back to Laxus who could feel the excruciating pain of the particles tearing his body apart from the inside.

" **Just a bit more!"** Laxus thought to himself in pain, he just needed to hang on for a little longer to give Freed his chance. "Laxus stop, if you don't you'll…!" Freed shouted to his leader who had finally stopped but his body was shaking uncontrollably and all the colour and life had drained from his face.

"Get them home, that's your job Freed, that's an order"

 **Chapter end**

 **Yeah did a bit more then I said I would for this chapter but hey it just flowed, sorry if parts of it feel a little disconjointed but I believe I have everything set up for the next part of this story nicely. So until whatever chapter I decide to update next, whenever that is.**


End file.
